Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 3: Masters of The Weather
by TheKingOfGames789
Summary: In order to learn more about Giratina, Pikachu travels to Hoenn and meets Team Mega. Now, the group must protect the wish-granting Jirachi from a new enemy who is dead-set on reviving the most terrifying foe yet. Third installment in the "Adventures of the Pokémon Police" series, and Part 2 of a trilogy! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Hoenn Region

**Boy howdy, has it been awhile! When was the last time we met? March 1****ST****? Seriously? Well, the reason for that was mainly because I spent more time reading fanfiction than writing it, but now that I've finally finished PMD3, we can all forgive and forget and experience what I personally believe to be one of my best works.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Taijiri and Game Freak. The main character is my OC.**

From what I discussed before, it would appear from my dream the other night about Arceus and the Void that a dark entity was freed from eternal banishment, and it was probably after something that would aid in Giratina's freedom. I informed Wigglytuff and Mewtwo about the issue, and they agreed to send me on a journey to find and defeat the dark creature, as well as Giratina, accompanied Commissioner Wigglytuff himself. My first stop was the Hoenn Region, where I would be accompanied by the second-best Police Squad in the organization: Team Mega.

If I've learned anything in my life, it's that the cooler the name sounds, the more disappointing the real thing turns out to be. Nonetheless, I was interested to see what this Team Mega was all about.

However, I was once again faced with a long boat ride there, and just like last time, I nearly threw-up twice on the way there. Unlike last time, however, it took almost twice as long as my trip to Johto.

Nonetheless, the two of us had arrived safely at the Hoenn Region, and I was once again greeted by countless Pokemon that I had no idea what species they were. Three of them; at tall, green gecko-like creature that appeared to hold a fig in his mouth, a small, yet somewhat adorable chick (as in baby chicken) that gave off a fiery aura, and a blue axolotl, I assumed, were the famed Team Mega.

"Greetings, other-landers; we are Team Mega." said the gecko.

While I thought the name of the group was a total cliché, the members were, at the very least, impressive.

Their leader, the gecko named Treecko, was an expert at hand-to-hand combat. He was strong, fast, full of stamina, and there wasn't a single thing the guy couldn't break with his claw. He was the perfect warrior, and he hadn't even evolved yet. (Or so I was told. Personally, I thought the guy was a showoff)

Then there was Torchic, the baby chicken from before. Although Torchic's appearance may seem feminine, I was certain he was male. That little bird was full of fire-power, quite literally. He could burn anything with Ember alone. The guy may not be able to hold anything with his tiny talons; he could still fight a hard fight, which seemed as an improvement for most basic Fire-Type Pokemon.

And finally, Mudkip, the axolotl—this little guy didn't like to fight. Instead, he apparently sat in the sidelines aiding his teammates the non-violent way; though I've heard rumors that when he does fight, he's a true force to be reckoned with. If that isn't something to look forward to, I don't know what is.

One might ask how I know all of this; well the answer would be that having the leader of the Pokemon Police as your temporary teammate really has its advantages. As long as Commissioner Wigglytuff accompanies me on my mission to solve the mystery of Giratina, then he also gets to fill me in on Officers I'm not familiar with.

Speaking of Giratina, I had the sinking feeling that the darkness that had been freed from the Void was a member of his dark army (since Celebi had told me how the evil dragon had many extremely loyal followers). Considering how the Void was the gateway to the Ghost Realm, I wouldn't be surprised if it was an evil so powerful that it made Mewtwo look like an angry kitten. Then again, I _had_ defeated a total of seven Legendary Pokemon, plus the Ghost Elite.

Back to the original point, there was something going on that I wasn't getting; as if there was someone/something out there who knew who I was, but I didn't know him/her/it. This made me very nervous, even more so than the time Team Elite and I attacked Lavender Tower many months ago. Whatever the dark entity from my vision was, I'm sure I will meet it eventually.  
_

**Okay, so the trend of weak beginnings continues. Oh well, at least I'm pretty confident in this story.**

**Remember to review, and I'll see you guys later today (that's right—double update!)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Visitor

**Alright, now this is the chapter where we meet one of the main villains (not even a spoiler really, it's just the second chapter), as well as one of the major Legendary Pokemon (again, not even really a spoiler). Be prepared.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Taijiri and Game Freak. The main character is my OC.**

Meanwhile, I later found out in a vision that involved the giant green dragon that Arceus had called Rayquaza in an earlier vision.

_As Rayquaza circled his territory over and over again, keeping alien life-forms from coming anywhere near Earth, and even more importantly, the Shadow Void that led to the Ghost Realm._

_However, Rayquaza eventually encountered a small object fly past him. Rayquaza darted after the object and whacked it with his tail, diverting the object off its course._

"Well that wasn't very nice._" said an evil voice._

"_Why have you come here, Deoxys?" Rayquaza asked the voice._

"My sole purpose in this universe is to spread my knowledge all over the Pokemon Cosmos._" The voice said again as the object Rayquaza hit earlier morphed into a four-armed, multi-colored being that, even from where I was, radiated unbelievable power._

"_Give up the lousy charade, Deoxys. I know you, and spreading knowledge isn't something you'd do in your unusually extended lifetime." said Rayquaza._

"I'm offended, old friend. I know you more than anyone else in the Pokemon Universe, and vice versa. I surely would've thought you could tell when a Pokemon has changed their ways or not._" said Deoxys._

"_I can, and you certainly haven't. I will not allow you to harm the people of this world." Rayquaza said as his three-clawed hand clenched into a large fist._

_Deoxys, however, just floated there, about ten feet from Rayquaza's head. Although the only things on Deoxys's face were his small, yellow eyes; I could tell that if he had a mouth, he'd be smirking._

_Deoxys then began to do something that totally shocked me: he was changing his physical form _again_! His arms merged together and seemed to thicken to the width of a brick. His head and neck had melted with his shoulders, and he strangely became more brutal-looking._

"Go ahead. I dare you to attack me._" said Deoxys._

_Rayquaza seemed to hesitate at first, for he seemed to know what Deoxys was up to. Nonetheless, he attacked Deoxys with Dragon Pulse, which seemed to reverberate off of Deoxys, and at the Void, making it grow even more._

"Now, it's my turn._" Deoxys said as he once again changed form, this time, he regrew his neck, his arms split apart, and three spikes appeared on his head. His torso still looked very brutal, but this time you could see a glowing orb in the middle of his chest._

_Rayquaza tried to fly away, but it was too late; Deoxys had already launched a horrifying Psybeam at Rayquaza, paralyzing the dragon instantly. Rayquaza floated in the air, unable to move, unable to speak, and hardly able to breathe._

"Now, let's talk business._" Deoxys said as the vision faded._

When I woke up the next morning, I noticed the Shadow Void in the sky was now much bigger than it was the night before. This confirmed my vision from last night: not only was one of the most powerful Pokemon that served Arceus defeated easily, but it would appear as though we were not alone in the universe, and the invader was not a friendly.  
_

**Gee, I wonder who the villain is. (Not that I didn't already state who it was at the very beginning of the chapter). In case you couldn't tell, this fic is much darker than the others (yes, even more so than "The Dusk of Time").**

**Remember to review, and I'll see you guys later with one more chapter ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Strange Occurances

**Sorry, it's another short chapter again. Don't worry, I can safely tell you that it won't last much longer.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Taijiri and Game Freak. The main character is my OC.  
_**

And if things weren't strange enough, the next day was filled with very strange things.

For starters, Wigglytuff had mysteriously disappeared while I was explaining the primary objective to Treecko. The moment I was about to tell the leader of Team Mega about the Void, Mudkip had interrupted the conversation, stating that Wigglytuff had disappeared.

True to Mudkip's words, Wigglytuff was nowhere to be found. I had the entire group search for the giant pink rabbit, but no one found any trace of him. The leader of the Pokemon Police had just vanished.

And that was only the beginning.

Since Wigglytuff's disappearance, we were forced to take a detour. During which, we encountered numerous unusual obstacles, each even stranger than the last.

First, a bunch of Rock/Steel-Type Pokemon that Treecko had identified as Aggron had blocked our path through a heavily populated area, but they didn't attack us. According to Treecko, Aggron were battle-hungry and loved to fight. An Aggron that didn't fight was like a Pikachu that was completely devoid of electricity: unnatural. The weirdest part was that the Aggrons kept ranting on about the resurrection of someone named Groudon. This seemed to shock Team Mega, and I decided against asking who Groudon was.

Then, in a miniature forest, there was a swarm of Bug/Flying-Type Pokemon called Ninjask that were invading a town full of short, somewhat lady-like Pokemon that Torchic called Kirlia, all the while shouting "Destroy the followers of Deoxys!" At first, I considered joining the fight, but knew that by doing so I would make myself look crazy and insane in front of the others, since I never did tell any of them about my visions and by extension the existence of Deoxys. In the end, Team Mega and I simply walked by the fight, and forgot about it once it was out of earshot.

But the last, and retrospectively the strangest, was when the group and I were attacked by an unprovoked group of tough-looking Pokemon, which consisted of a large, red-armored bug called a Scizor, a tall, slender, green warrior that looked very similar to the Kirlia I saw earlier, and a large, white floating ball of ice with menacing black horns sticking out of it. According to their types and the regions they originate from, these guys seemed to have nothing in common; except for the fact that they had the same symbol as the Ghost Elite marked on their chests and forehead.

The Scizor immediately attacked Treeko with Metal Claw. Torchic tried to retaliate by firing several white-hot Embers at Scizor, but the armored insect was incredibly fast, and quickly flew out of the way of Torchic's attack, and hit Treecko instead.

"Oh my Arceus, I am so sorry, Captain Treecko!" Torchic told his injured leader.

"I'm alright, just focus on hitting the enemy." Treecko said as he got back on his feet.

Treecko then turned his attention to the green/white Pokemon that seemed to be leading the bunch. Treecko extended a razor-sharp leaf that seemed to grow from his wrists, and slashed at the tall Pokemon. The attack, however, did little more than irritate his opponent. The tall Pokemon retaliated with an unbelievably powerful Psycho Cut, causing Treecko to fall unconscious.

The floating ball of ice then shot multiple ice-beams at all of us, but Sudowoodo got the smart idea to use Rock Smash on the ball of ice. The attack was clear and direct, but the ball of ice didn't seem to be all that affected by the attack.

"Gallade, I would very much like to destroy that walking tree." The ball of ice said to the tall, green Pokemon.

"Be my guest, Glalie." The Pokemon named Gallade said to the ball of ice.

The ball of ice called Glalie then conjured up another large ball of ice using Ice Beam and threw it at Sudowoodo, but I used Iron Tail to reflect the Ice Beam-Ball back at Glalie. Glalie, however, was very much infuriated by this and charged at me head-on. At the last second, though, Torchic blasted Glalie with Ember, causing Glalie to retreat very quickly. Gallade was not amused, and simply walked away in the direction that Glalie had floated off to.

"What! Where are you two going? We still need to find the Orb!" Scizor shouted at his fleeing cohorts, intriguing me even more with this Orb he was talking about.

Whatever he was talking about, it obviously wasn't going to be found that day, for when Treecko finally came to, he attacked Scizor with swift and thorough Leaf Blades. Scizor eventually retreated when he (finally) decided he had had enough of us.

"I already hate those guys," Treecko said as he got back up. "Especially that Gallade guy."

I'll admit, those three guys had been quite a challenge, but I had the feeling that they were just the beginning. They had the symbol of the Ghost Elite marked on their chests and forehead, which means that they must be working for someone who serves Giratina. But if memory serves, Deoxys also had that same symbol on his chest. Could a Psychic-Type like Deoxys actually be a part of the Ghost Elite, or is the Ghost Elite just another group of Giratina's pawns? Whatever the case was, this Deoxys character and his mysterious goal had to be stopped, and this mystery of evil Legendary Pokemon had to be solved.  
_

**Again, I apologize for this chapter being short, but in a little while that won't be a problem. Stay tuned for one more chapter today.**

**Remember to review, and I'll see you guys later.**


	4. Chapter 4: Eevee

**I promise, this is the last horrifically short chapter for a LONG TIME! Here you meet one of my favorite characters in this story...hint: this character is featured in the characters section for the fic.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Taijiri and Game Freak. The main character is my OC.  
_**

Not long after our encounter with the trio of nut-jobs, we had a little encounter with a few other weird Pokemon: dozens of lobster-like creatures that were somewhat similar to Kanto's Krabby, but called themselves Corphish, who seemed to be training themselves for an "Armageddon"; more Ninjask who were now attacking younger versions of Kirlia called Raltz; and last, but certainly not least, an Eevee that we found unconscious on the side of a city street.

Out of the pure kindness of our hearts, we took her to the nearest Pokemon Hospital in town. By the time we were allowed to check to see if the Eevee was okay, it was already dark out, and I was getting slightly annoyed by all of the constant distractions. However, there was _one_ person here who was practically elated to know that Eevee was perfectly fine.

From what I could tell, Torchic had taken a shine to that Eevee (if you know what I mean). Even after we left the Hospital, that Eevee followed us wherever we went. Why? It's actually quite simple: Eevee obviously had a crush on one of us guys. At the time I didn't know, but why spoil the surprise so early.

Anyway, just after we left the Hospital, we were forced to find a place to sleep. Our camping equipment was totaled during that little skirmish with the terrible trio. Because of this, I was forced to find a motel in town, while the other guys thought it was a bright idea to find "gourmet Pokemon food". I guess the thing is when the second-best Pokemon Police Squad isn't taking down criminals; they slack off and make their superiors do all of the actual work. Go figure.

After finding a place to stay for the night, and booking our rooms (I ended up having to track down everybody because of the motel's ridiculous policies), I FINALLY managed to get some sleep. However, some of us were forced to share rooms, and my roommate was Mudkip, who snored so loudly, I bet Rayquaza could hear it from the Earth's atmosphere.

Unbeknownst to me, Torchic had been paired with Eevee. From what he told me, the experience was, and I quote, "[His] first step to first base".

Apparently, their room only had one bed, so the two were forced to share; even though the ever-so-courteous Torchic volunteered to sleep on the floor (I mean, Pokemon or not, he _is_ a bird). Eevee, who was apparently afraid of the dark (or so she claimed), needed Torchic practically _right next_ to her in order to keep her calm. Personally, I thought the whole thing was Torchic's way of trying to keep me away from her; I'm not saying anything, but Eevee _was_ pretty cute, though I've decided to take a break from romance after my failure with Togepi/Togetic. Nonetheless, I can certainly see a future with those two.

Anyway, it took me the rest of the night to convince Treecko to let me sleep with him (so long as I don't ever phrase it like that ever again), and FINALLY managed to get some rest after my long first day in Hoenn; the first of many, I can already tell.

However, I once again had a vision; this time, it concerned those thugs from before.

_Scizor was kneeling on the cold, metallic floor of a large, metallic room. By the looks of things, I presumed this was the thugs' secret hideout; and just as I thought, he was reporting to none other than Deoxys._

_"Lord Deoxys, the one you warned us about is here. He has already found allies, and is dangerously close to realizing your existence." Scizor said, and I knew almost instantly he was talking about me._

_"_I am not worried,_" Deoxys said, sounding a little overconfident. "_What about the whereabouts of the Red Orb and Jirachi?_" Deoxys asked._

_"We have sent Zangoose to search for the Red Orb; as for Jirachi, we have found no trace of it." Scizor said, which seemed to irritate Deoxys._

_"_Well keep looking. If we are to revive Giratina's Army, we need Jirachi. I've been waiting one thousand years for the following week, and if we don't find Jirachi before the end of next week, we can kiss world domination good-bye._" Deoxys said._

_"Sir, with all due respect, you might want to keep your villainous rants to yourself. He may be listening to us as we speak." Scizor said, once again most likely referring to me. Wait a second, does this mean they know about my powers?_

_"_Good point. Well, just find _you-know-who_ and quickly, or _you-know-what_ will never happen._" Deoxys said which didn't really keep the situation ambiguous_

_"I will, sir." Scizor said as he called in Glalie and Gallade, giving the two orders to send in every foot soldier they had and find this Jirachi. However, my attention was on Deoxys, who had pressed a button on a remote, opening two large doors, revealing Rayquaza, whose scales were jet black instead of his usual green. Rayquaza's eyes were also blood-red, and his fangs were golden. The scene frightened me; who would've thought someone so noble could become something like _that_._

_"_Dark Rayquaza, I have a job for you,_" Deoxys said, and the now-evil dragon crashed through the fort's roof. "_I didn't even get the chance to tell him what it is._"_

I had the sinking feeling I knew where Dark Rayquaza was flying off to, and I didn't like what I saw next.  
_

**As you could probably tell from Torchic's quote, I kind of pushed the rating this time around. From here on out, this series is going to start getting rather dark-you have been warned!**

**Remember to review, and I'll see you guys later.**


	5. Chapter 5: Deoxys

**Starting this chapter, this story will be much less comedic and much more dramatic. For those expecting comedy, you may be disappointed. For those expecting a good story, then stick around.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Taijiri and Game Freak. The main character is my OC.  
_**

A couple of days later, I got a call from Mewtwo: apparently, Dark Rayquaza had attacked the Kanto HQ and nearly destroyed everything. Nobody was killed, but there were a lot of injured Pokemon (our head nurse Blissey was not at all happy). What Mewtwo couldn't believe was that Rayquaza had attacked them, but didn't appear to have taken anything. This made me wonder what Deoxys was _really_ up to.

Anyway, Kanto HQ wasn't the only place Dark Rayquaza attacked: the demented dragon had pretty much obliterated several other divisions of the Pokemon Police in the other regions, and Treeko had reported that Rayquaza had struck the Hoenn HQ as well. I could just tell that he was coming for us.

In addition to Dark Rayquaza, I was stuck constantly giving love advice to Torchic about how to make a move on Eevee (a significant improvement on when he refused to talk to me on the subject). I've got to hand it to the guy though: he's pursuing his love like a man-chicken-thing. However, there was the issue that one false move could ruin his chance with Eevee: like if, by any chance, he messes up the first kiss; both would end up regretting whatever may happen and the relationship would fall apart. Holy pellets! Where is all this coming from?

It astonishes me how intelligent I am. I guess being a Pokemon allows you to age faster. Let's see, I am probably around fourteen-and-a-half human years old, which makes me approximately seventeen in Pokemon years. I'm guessing the extra years are starting to show now: my voice is noticeably deeper; I'm faster and more powerful than when I started out six months ago; now I'm becoming more intelligent by the day. I can't believe it took me so long to realize this, but being a Pokemon is AWESOME!

Of course, there is the eternal danger of getting killed. Now that there are no Pokemon Trainers out there to keep Pokemon from overdoing their powers and keep those under control, Pokemon are running amuck with their powers beyond their own comprehension and who knows how much destruction they are causing. Wow, I kind of got off topic for a moment.

Back to the original point (I think that was Torchic's love life with Eevee), Torchic asked me to find out more about Eevee's likes and dislikes (you know turn-ons, turn-offs, etc.). However, I figured out the hard way that even though Eevee was about my age, she's as naïve as a toddler, so when I asked her about her particular type of male, she told me off for "making some kind of bad joke". This made me wonder what kind of chance Torchic thought he had with Eevee.

However, there _was_ one thing good that came out of that conversation. Apparently, Eevee inadvertently mentioned that she felt _something_ for Torchic, and that she had been grateful for him helping her sleep for the past couple of days. I don't know about you, but to me, that sounded like a score for Torchic, who was absolutely elated when I told him what happened.

Unfortunately, I could tell there was one person in the group who was not very happy about the blossoming relationship between Torchic and Eevee: and it was none other than the strong-and-stealthy Treecko. He isn't jealous or anything, he just thinks that romance within the team would lead to disaster. In fact, his exact words were "If those two were to 'hook up' in any way, than this team is as good as dead."

"Treecko, you are aware that Eevee doesn't even know what 'hook up' means, right?" I asked him.

"Frankly my friend, I don't give a Ratatta's tail. If Torchic gets with Eevee, he may become more distracted and this team won't get anything done. What would we do if Rayquaza attacked us?" Treecko responded.

"Okay first off, it's _Dark_ Rayquaza. Second, I don't know if you know this, but your team barely does anything as it is. Romance isn't going to change anything." I said, though the moment I did, I immediately wish I didn't.

"Pikachu, remember who your superiors are. I'm giving you a direct order to break the two up now, or I'll have you shipped back to Kanto, rush delivery." Treecko said, trying to intimidate me by getting in my face.

"Treecko, I'm not you. I'm not heartless; I'm not a living weapon; and I'm not going to break up a possible couple just so you can uphold your (awful) reputation. And for the record, for as long as Commissioner Wigglytuff is missing, _I'm_ the one in charge." I retorted, right before I darted off. I knew a guy like Treecko would keep to his word.

This proved to be a mistake when I realized what I ran into once I got in the forest.

"Must…eliminate…Pokemon…Police." Dark Rayquaza wheezed as he looked at me with his blood-red eyes.

_I'm so dead_, was all I could think as I scampered off back into the forest, screaming like a little girl. I hoped someone friendly would hear me.

My hopes were crushed when I suddenly felt the air around me get extremely cold.

"_Hello, little mouse_," I heard something say in my head, and recognized the near-robotic voice almost immediately. "_I have been expecting you to finally find us._"

Before I knew what had happened, a tall, red-and-blue creature was standing before me. He had a blue face, a purple-and-green swirled gem embedded in his chest, and two trapezoid-like stubs on the side of his head. His waist was completely black, his legs were long, and came to a point where (if you look closely) he was barely lifted off the ground.

"You must be Deoxys. I've heard about you; you look a lot taller in person." I said trying to sound less terrified than I already was.

"_So you have. I believe you have met my associates here,_" Deoxys said as he motioned to his surrounding henchmen (Gallade, Glalie, Scizor, and Dark Rayquaza).

"Yeah, I know them. They've all tried to kill me this week." I said, scowling at no one in particular, just hating everyone here.

"_And believe me; should you and your friends interfere with my plans any further, there will be more of that._" Deoxys said as he used Psychic to levitate me into the air. "_I do have one question for you: have you ever heard of the Pokemon Jirachi?_"

"Not really. I don't know that much about this region." I said which didn't really lift Deoxys's spirits.

"_You are not helping very well, little mouse. My patience has already been worn thin, and your refusal to cooperate is making me very angry._" Deoxys said as he fused one of two of his four arms together into one large fist, and clenched it around my throat.

It was around that time that the others finally decided it was a good idea to look for me, and their jaws dropped when they saw my attackers.

"Those reports about Dark Rayquaza were actually true!" Mudkip shouted.

"Really, I'm being strangled by an alien Pokemon, and all you can think about is his dragon henchman?" I asked, just as Deoxys tightened his grip on me, making it harder to breath.

What happened next was so fast I can barely remember what happened, but I'll give it a shot:

First, something attacked Deoxys's large hand and he was forced to let me go. After taking a good look at what it was, I saw that the attacker had grazed Deoxys's arm, leaving three deep scratches bleeding code and had Deoxys screaming in deep pain.

Not too long after that, something knocked Dark Rayquaza out of the air, causing the dragon to nearly crush Gallade and Scizor. The two thugs slowly lifted the unconscious dragon off of their heads, and immediately attacked Team Mega.

Then, the mysterious attacker smacked Glalie in the forehead, and disappeared again without a trace. Glalie was then met with Torchic, and the two engaged in a Fire vs. Ice showdown. I instantly took this opportunity to see what Deoxys was truly made of, and I instantly smacked Deoxys aside with Iron Tail. This also brought the attacker to cut down several trees, which all piled on top of Deoxys.

For a moment, I thought that was it, and Deoxys was finished. But, just as I thought, Deoxys rose from the rubble (more like blew it away), and began to change form. This time, unlike his other transformations, Deoxys's head began to lengthen, and a large frill grew from the back of his head. His blue areas darkened, and turned completely black (except for his head, which grew a visor-like mask over his "mouth"). His arms also sharpened to a point, and his legs now resembled wheels on levers. When the transformation was complete, I instantly felt Deoxys's speed rise, which the alien proved when the attacker came back for a blow to the head, and Deoxys matched the attacker's speed and knocked it down.

"_How do you like my Speed Form? It took me nearly a century to perfect my speed, and I am currently trying to break the universe record of one million miles per minute,_" Deoxys said as he sped around the clearing in the woods, further showing off his new-found/terrifying speed. "_Now, I'd pay close attention, because you'll be dead before you realize what happens in the next minute or so._"

Indeed, Deoxys kicked me in the gut so fast and strong that it sent me flying, breaking through about ten trees and earning several painful cuts, scratches, and bruises on my back and face. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Deoxys's Speed Form, and the last thing I heard was his demented and semi-robotic laugh.  
_

**Before any of you start asking questions: no, Eevee is not a child. The main characters are all teenagers.**

**Anyway, I didn't realize just how short this chapter was. Believe me, this isn't going to last.**

**Remember to review, and I'll see you guys later.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Warriors of the Sky

**Just for the record, I did not try to reference the 11th Pokemon movie when thinking of the eponymous group featured in this chapter. I just couldn't think of anything else.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Taijiri and Game Freak. The main character is my OC.  
_**

Surprisingly, I had a vision. I don't know if death would grant me the ability to see what was going on, but apparently my vision overlooked a small, purple stone.

_As the night darkened the sky, the stone began to glow, and in a matter of moments, the stone had transformed into a small, homunculus creature with a spiked headdress. The creature woke up to a forest, looking very similar to the forest I was in before meeting Deoxys. The moment I saw this creature, I was certain I was looking at Jirachi._

_"Where am I?" His high-pitched voice was almost laughable. However, I soon noticed that something was burning down the trees (and I had a feeling Jirachi noticed too). Before either of us knew what was happening, Dark Rayquaza burst through the flames and grabbed Jirachi, slamming him into another burning tree._

_"_Good work, my little pet. Now we are one step closer to our ultimate goal._" Deoxys said as he approached Dark Rayquaza._

_"What do you want, Deoxys, and what happened to Rayquaza?" Jirachi asked, and it finally occurred to me that the three may have met each other before._

_"_Lord Giratina is rotting away in the Distortion World. I am one of the few members of his army who is actually bothering to revive his former glory by releasing his most powerful generals. I would have done it sooner, but I knew the easiest way was by using you, and you have been asleep for the past one thousand years._"_ _Deoxys said to Jirachi, who was scared half to death of the alien._

_"I'll die before I grant _you_ of all Pokemon a wish." Jirachi said, and then Dark Rayquaza slammed Jirachi against the tree again, this time even harder._

_"_I don't have enough time for your refusal to cooperate. You and I both know that because of your little 'spell' that you can only grant wishes for as long as you stay awake for this one week every thousand years. You will grant me the wish to revive General Groudon from the Red Orb!_" Deoxys said, now extremely irritated._

_Once again, the name Groudon had come up. From what I could tell, Groudon was probably a member of Giratina's Army (that's the only reason I could think of why Deoxys is so determined to bring him back). However, I soon noticed that Jirachi seemed to be smirking. He then bit Dark Rayquaza's claw (and immediately started spitting out Dark Rayquaza's "dragon germs"), then attacked Deoxys with an unbelievably powerful Flash Cannon, which gave Jirachi enough time to flee the alien and his "pet"._

_"Small-Fry…got…away." Dark Rayquaza wheezed as he watched Jirachi disappear._

_"_It doesn't matter. Jirachi just woke up from his little nap, so he can't get very far before running out of steam. We just have to know where he's going, and our wish is as good as granted_." Deoxys said, just as his chest began glowing, and an image of a white, mongoose-like creature with red markings all over his face appeared._

_"Deoxys, we have found it." The creature said to his master._

_"_Good Zangoose, you and Weavile keep ahold of the Red Orb until the others and I can get Jirachi._" Deoxys said to his servant._

_"What if you can't find him by the end of the week? We only get one shot at this, you know." Zangoose asked._

_"_I KNOW! I have everything under control. So long as the Pokemon Police stays out of my way, Groudon's resurrection is guaranteed._"_

_"And?"_

"_And I'll make sure you get your fair share of wishes. I am a Pokemon of my word, after all._"

_"You better not are trying to pull something on me and the others, because if you are…Well, let's just say I know a few things about torture." The moment Zangoose said that, I felt a chill go down my (probably useless) spine._

_"_You'd first have to beat me, and to this day I have never lost a battle with anyone._"_  
_

Surprisingly, I woke up from the vision. Even more surprisingly, I was completely healed! I don't know what happened in that forest, but apparently Deoxys didn't kill me, nor did he even touch Team Mega.

"Where are we?" I heard Treecko ask as he had finally awoken from whatever happened to him "How did we survive that fight?"

I soon realized that we were on the side of a large mountain. However, before I could wonder how we got up here, I heard something land next to me, and heard a voice say

"A wonderful view isn't it?" said the voice, which made me jump back three feet. The speaker turned out to be a Swellow, what Treeko described as black and crimson birds that are fast, powerful, and incredibly prideful. Another interesting trait about Swellow, apparently, is that they are notorious for their persistence. "Did you hear me; I asked if it was a lovely view."

"Yeah, lovely," I said as I approached Swellow. "Could you tell us how we got up here? The last thing I remember is fighting Deoxys before getting my tail handed to me."

"Yes, you were in quite a fix there. Luckily, you had me to save you. I literally swooped into that mess, knocked down that dragon, and probably saved all of your hides from Deoxys." said Swellow.

"_You_ saved us? But those guys were about as strong as Legendary Pokemon! How could you have beaten _all_ of them?" I asked which inadvertently seemed to offend Swellow.

"I am a Warrior of the Skies, an organization of Flying-Type Pokemon who protects those who can't defend themselves," Swellow said in a matter-of-factly manner and tone. "The real question is: What were you doing fighting Deoxys?"

I soon found myself unable to speak. For some reason, I couldn't bring myself to say that we were trying to prevent the return of the Pokemon God of antimatter Giratina, who betrayed his father and siblings, and instigated a war between Dialga and Palkia, the Pokemon Gods of Time and Space, respectively. It was rumored that Giratina's presence could raise a Pokemon's hatred and anger, but just thinking about the backstabbing traitor made me angry.

Finally, I found the nerve to say "We were sent here by the Pokemon Police to stop Deoxys from allowing the return of Giratina."

It didn't seem like Swellow was amused. In fact, he just turned his head away from me and scoffed. "Even a Legendary Pokemon like Deoxys couldn't bring Giratina back. Arceus sealed the Dark God away in the Distortion World a millennia ago, and only Arceus himself can release him." Swellow said that so matter-of-factly, I almost believed him.

"That's where you're wrong. Deoxys plans to use a Pokemon called Jirachi to release Groudon, who could possibly be a valuable ally to Deoxys." I responded in probably the most matter-of-factly tone I could muster, but it still seemed Swellow was much better at this than I was. However, he just turned his head at me with a puzzled look on his face.

"Tell me, little mouse, how you know this." Swellow had just asked the one question I feared the most. I learned the hard way that if Pokemon knew about your special powers, they could use it against you in some way. A clear example would be Deoxys. If I had kept my powers secret for this long, I may have been able to keep out of Deoxys's psychic loop. So I went with the most discrete answer I could think of. "Uh, a lucky hunch."

This answer seemed satisfactory enough for Swellow. He spread his wings and just took off, leaving us on the side of a cliff.

I don't know how, but I somehow fell asleep, and had another vision. This time, it was about that Swellow guy.

_He was perched in a large, marble room with five different perches (excluding the perch Swellow had already taken). On each perch, there was a Flying-Type Pokemon, most of them I recognized. There was a massive, sparrow/eagle creature with an incredibly long beak; back in Kanto, we called that a Fearow. There was also a small, green creature with three large cotton balls surrounding its body; called a Jumpluff in Johto. In addition to those two, there was a bird-like creature completely covered in silver-plated armor; I believe they are called Skarmory in Johto._

_But it was the other two that truly shocked me: a Pidgeot and a Crobat. I recognized them as the evolved forms of two Pokemon Police officers that went missing a few weeks ago; Pidgeotto and Golbat, former members of the Kanto HQ Elite._

_Finally, Fearow spoke. "So, you tell us this 'Pikachu' suspects a plot to reawaken Groudon?"_

_"I speak only the truth. The greatest threat to the Hoenn Region since the Great Earthquake of '06 is coming, and no one is bothering to do a thing about it." Swellow stated which apparently earned him a dirty look from Pidgeot._

_"How do we know this Pikachu is even telling the truth? How do we know that Pikachu isn't the one who is trying to cause a rebellion against our fine society? How do we know that Deoxys isn't the one who is trying to save our world from this 'Groudon'?" Pidgeot declared, which made me dislike the guy even more than I already did._

_"Because I've seen Deoxys in action. I've been spying on him for days now, and I know his intentions," Swellow said, which apparently angered Pidgeot. "Tell me Pidgeot, do you recall the Great Legendary War?"_

_I don't know if Pidgeot recalled the War, but I sure did. The Great Legendary War was probably the biggest conflict in the history of the Pokemon World. The great battle between Dialga, Palkia, and their followers. Of course, Giratina had a few henchmen of his own; one of whom was apparently this Groudon. And I'm just going out on a limb here, but it seems Deoxys may have been one of them as well._

_Anyway, if it weren't for Arceus and his army, Giratina would've gotten his siblings to destroy the universe. Giratina was trapped in the Distortion World for over a millennium, while Dialga and Palkia disappeared without a trace. Their followers still linger around, though; in fact, there's a chance I may have met a few of them._

_"I know of the War." Pidgeot responded._

_"Do you know whose side Deoxys was on?" Swellow asked._

_"Pokemon can change, can't they?"_

_"Not a Pokemon who had recently turned the kind and benevolent Rayquaza into a heartless, mindless, killing machine." __That certainly brought silence to the room, for about five seconds. After they passed, the whole group was in an uproar. It took a loud squawk from Fearow to calm them down._

_"This matter must be resolved, either by one of us or by the Pikachu who dares oppose Giratina." Fearow said in such a stern voice that I guarantee it would've frightened a Gyarados._

_"Can we afford to put our hopes in an Electric-Type Pokemon? Not just an Electric-Type, but a _mouse_?" Pidgeot testified._

_"Can we afford not to?" Skarmory asked._

_And at that, the meeting was adjourned, and my vision began to fade._

At that point, I was just about ready to either punch or electrocute Pidgeot. He was once a noble, justice-loving bird that everyone looked up to back in Kanto! I guess when he lost his job to Mewtwo; he decided to take another approach at fighting evil. Who would've thought he'd become one of those dirt-bag politicians that everyone hated? (Actually, I'm not all that surprised; he wasn't much better when he was Kanto HQ's head officer either)

I will admit, however, that things were getting worse. We had less than a week to stop Deoxys and even less time before something bigger than the Ghost Elite revealed its ugly face.  
_

**...Pidgeot, you're a prick.**

**Remember to review, and I'll see you guys later.**


	7. Chapter 7: Kidnapped

**Remember when I said that this story would start getting darker...yeah, that begins with this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Taijiri and Game Freak. The main character is my OC.  
_**

It was the next morning when things began turning for the worse.

The moment we finally got off the mountainside, I accidentally ran into another Pokemon; like literally _ran_ into him; the guy came floating and screaming in my direction; surprisingly, he didn't have time to say _Hey, I'm flying at high speeds and I can't stop! Get out of the way!_ I fell flat on my lightning bolt-shaped tail, while the guy I ran into was still floating three feet in the air. He was small and pale, but had a large, pointed, yellow headdress with blue ribbons dangling from its tips. It took me a minute to realize who this Pokemon was.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?" the Pokemon asked.

"Uh, I'm fine. Are you?" I asked.

"Oh no, I'm immortal, so I basically can't really suffer injuries as minor as a bump on the head. Hello, I'm Jirachi."

The moment I heard that name, I could've sworn I heard the others gasp. Though, somehow I wasn't surprised. I guess it has to do with constantly meeting cool and strange Pokemon just about every time I go on an assignment for the Pokemon Police. Whatever the case, I was probably the only one _not_ shocked by Jirachi's presence.  
_

I think it's safe to say that Jirachi took an instant liking to us. For several hours, the little genie kept bugging us about the advancement of civilization in the last millennium, the outcome of the Great Legendary War, and the closest place to get a bite to eat (I was actually fine with that last part).

Jirachi also befriended Torchic and Eevee pretty easily. I mean, out of the five of use, Jirachi was probably closest to those two. Eevee's childish personality and Torchic's friendliness instantly hit home with Jirachi, and I found the little genie Pokemon with either Torchic or Eevee.

"I think Jirachi may be bringing Eevee and me closer together," Torchic told me that night while everyone but the two of us were asleep. "If you ask me, I think I'm getting close to second base." That last part almost gave me a migraine.

"Don't take things too fast, buddy. Remember, we're talking about a teenaged girl who acts like she's seven." I responded.

"Maybe so, but I think she's the one." Every time I heard Torchic talk about romance, I felt kind of jealous that, so far, he managed to be working things out with his "sweetheart", whereas my previous romance had kind of gone downhill in the span of one week.

Okay, just to let you know, my last girlfriend was this little cutie named Togepi. We were perfect for each other, and I could almost see the perfect future with her; until it all came crashing down with my fight with the loathsome Ghost King Dusknoir. Dusknoir had told Togepi that he had personally slaughtered her family, while sending her infant brother to the Ghost Realm; all in a search for Celebi.

Well, long story short, the time-travelling Celebi and I reset the timeline after Dusknoir managed to seriously screw it up. With Togepi's memories reset, she was unaware of Dusknoir's treachery; up until I [stupidly] told her myself. Togepi took off on her own journey to find a way to rescue her brother, and the two of us struggled to keep our long-distance relationship.

Unfortunately, by the time she got back (sadly, her search turned out to be a hopeless failure), I had somehow wound up in a lip-lock with the Kanto Top Spy, Clefairy, which Togepi (then evolved into Togetic) did not take kindly to. I tried to explain how I didn't even remember what I was even doing with her, but somehow that only made things worse, and the rest is history. Sadly, I also lost Clefairy in the middle of that argument, and I haven't seen either one ever since.

"Well, I say this from experience: don't ever let her go anywhere alone. That mistake could lead to your relationship's demise." I said that in the kindest way I could, but somehow that only agitated the poor chicken.

"Okay, I think I may hit the sack, perhaps on a ship heading for an iceberg." Torchic said uncomfortably as he slowly walked away.

I immediately felt terrible. It wasn't enough I had to grieve of my destroyed relationship with the girl of my dreams; I had to bring Torchic down with me? I swear, sometimes I'm like a walking, talking, cursed lightning rod.  
_

My vision was not good. Personally, I hated it more than previous other visions; mainly because it kind of added on to my guilt.

_I was standing in the middle of a steel room with no windows, the only exit blocked by bars. I was in the middle of a jail cell; and I wasn't alone._

_In the very corner was a white, ghost-like Pokemon, with purple eye shadow surrounding her beady, yellow eyes; a red ribbon surrounding her waist, making it look like she's wearing a, kimono? (Talk about surprisingly human) Her arms were dangling from her surprisingly round head like ears; the arms added a bit to the kimono look with large flaps at what looked like her elbows. Finally, she had this purple, rhombus mark on her forehead, with two icy crystals sticking out of her scalp; one had apparently been damaged in a fight recently, which could explain her incarceration._

_But the worst part was when the jailer arrived._

_He stood about three feet tall (give or take a few inches); his body was completely black, an enormous red crown on his head, with two red flops dangling from the crown, somewhat resembling ears. He had three white claws on each hand, three more on each of his feet. He also had a golden gem on his forehead. Around his neck was a red collar, which matched his crown perfectly. There were only two words I could think of to describe this Pokemon: "evil" and "cruel"._

_The jailer looked down at his prisoner, who was scared to death of the monstrous creature. However, I also saw pure hatred in her eyes. The jailor must have done something pretty bad to have earned so much animosity from her._

_"How are things for you?" the jailor asked sarcastically. "I'm sure a lovely lady like you just _hates_ it here; am I right?"_

_"Let me put it to you this way: When I get out of here, I'll personally see to it that you die a horrible death and that your soul rots for eternity." The prisoner cursed, which only made the jailor laugh._

_"Frosslass, Frosslass, Frosslass," the jailor taunted. "You know as well as I do that the likely hood of you getting out of jail now is about as possible as Deoxys turning to the side of good."_

_The Pokemon Frosslass then sprang up and attempted to strangle the jailor, but the bars had to have been electrified, because she began screaming in pain as blue sparks surrounded her body, eventually collapsing to the floor._

_"How do you like Deoxys's electric field? He created it specifically for Ghost-Type Pokemon, like you. Pretty good, huh? I heard it only took him seconds to conduct enough electricity for this field." The jailor ranted._

_Then, I heard someone else enter the futuristic dungeon. There was Glalie, wrapped in chains and being dragged across the floor by Gallade and Scizor. It wasn't until they were right in front of Frosslass's cell did Glalie regain consciousness, smiled weakly at a terrified Frosslass, and then fainted again._

_"What have you done to my Glalie?" Frosslass shouted at the thugs._

_"_Your husband will be fine, so long as he follows my orders to the letter,_" I heard the robotic voice of Deoxys enter the room. The alien floated over to Frosslass's cell, towering over Glalie. "_Am I correct, Glalie?_"_

_Glalie opened his hate-filled eyes at Deoxys, who had extended his red-blue arm out to give Glalie a lift. Glalie didn't move, nor did he answer Deoxys's question, which prompted Deoxys to kick Glalie in the side, which got a terrified scream from Frosslass. Glalie stayed about as still as a statue for another thirty seconds, then Deoxys kicked Glalie again, harder this time._

_"Stop, I'm begging you! You're going to kill him!" Frosslass shouted as Deoxys continued to kick Glalie mercilessly._

_"Lord Deoxys, I think that's enough. We don't want to waste a perfectly good servant, do we?" Gallade requested, which finally made Deoxys stop._

_"_Point well made, my faithful lieutenant._" Deoxys said, finally showing Glalie a bit of mercy. "_Glalie, you have one final chance to prove your loyalty to me; and more importantly, your loyalty to Giratina. Don't fail me, or else both you _and_ your beloved will face my wrath."

_With that, Deoxys and the thugs left Glalie with Frosslass. Glalie slowly rose, but was just barely levitating off the ground._

_"You don't have to do this, Glalie." Frosslass said softly._

_"Yes, I do. If I don't do what Deoxys says, he'll kill us both. I can't let you die; not now, of all times." Glalie responded._

_"Don't worry; they won't touch me; not so long as Giratina is still trapped." As Frosslass spoke, I knew that she was just trying to keep Glalie's hopes from plummeting, because she knows that the moment Glalie outlives his usefulness to Deoxys, the alien will just kill them both anyway. Glalie didn't seem very convinced anyway._

_"Frosslass, you don't understand; Deoxys has a reputation for going back on his word. If he weren't under Deoxys's control, you could even ask Rayquaza." Glalie responded._

_"Glalie, you mustn't keep your mind in the gutter. We still have hope. Have you heard the rumors? The one who sees all is coming. He will not let us down."_

_There was a period of silence. During which, Glalie and Frosslass attempted to embrace, but the electric field prevented them from even touching each other._

_"Frosslass, I promise you this: as long as I live, I will never let Deoxys take your life." Glalie said, finally floating a bit higher into the air. Frosslass couldn't help but smile._

_"Before you leave, there is something I have to tell you," Frosslass said as Glalie floated over to her. "I'm…"_

_I didn't get to hear the last part, because my vision began to fade, just as I could just barely hear Frosslass's final words._

I woke up, still in the middle of the night. I remembered what Glalie and Frosslass kept talking about, and I felt terrible. Once again, another couple is in danger BECAUSE OF ME! This time, they're relying on me to save their lives from a monster I could never defeat even in my dreams.

However, I lost my train of thought when I heard a screaming voice in the distance. I recognized it as Torchic's, and apparently so did the others. Everyone darted from their tents and sleeping bags, and gathered as much equipment as possible.

As everyone packed up, I could only feel intense regret for what I've gotten everyone into: Treecko hates my guts because I won't break up Torchic and Eevee (even though there was a chance that might happen anyway); another couple, Glalie and Frosslass, was in even more danger of getting killed off by Deoxys; and who knows what is happening to Torchic as we speak.

We followed Torchic's voice to the edge of a cliff, only to find him unconscious in the claws of Dark Rayquaza. Dark Rayquaza just roared at us and took off. I attempted to make him release Torchic with a Thunderbolt, but the near-immunity Dragon-Types have to electricity came to me a little too late; Dark Rayquaza had escaped, taking Torchic with him.  
_

**...And now you know...**

**...Beware the next two chapters...**

**Remember to review, and I'll see you guys...with probably two of the darkest chapters I've ever written...**


	8. Chapter 8: The Hideout

**I don't have much to say this time around...so, just red and review, I guess I'll just say.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Taijiri and Game Freak. The main character is my OC.  
_**

I'm not going to lie, but just about everyone was devastated by Torchic's kidnapping, particularly Eevee. Mudkip was pretty shaken too, and Jirachi was doing what he could to comfort them both. Treecko hadn't said a word since the incident, but I could tell he was pretty conflicted (he wanted Torchic and Eevee to break up, but I don't think he wanted Torchic to actually disappear from their lives).

But no one felt worse than I did. Once again, I pick a fight with a deranged criminal mastermind, and innocent Pokemon like Torchic get caught in the crossfire. Could my terrible luck be any more contagious?

My somewhat rhetorical question was answered when Swellow and a couple of his buddies showed up, telling us they knew where Deoxys's hideout was. Team Mega and Jirachi were elated, thinking that they could rescue Torchic. I, however, knew that the moment we walked into that fortress, a few of us might not come out.

And then there was the chance of confronting Deoxys. It's already been established that we can't win in a fair fight. Deoxys can change into either one of his four forms, which could increase either his attack, defense, or speed; neither one of those forms I even wanted to see, much less fight them for my life. Plus, meddling with Deoxys's plan any further could mean not just the death of Torchic, but also Glalie and Frosslass (and yes, Rayquaza as well), not to mention the release of Giratina, which is probably the last thing I need on my conscience.

Well, in the end, we ended up storming the fortress anyway. Apparently, if the Warriors of the Skies think it is safe, then I guess everyone went along with it. Hoenn and their customs confuse me more and more by the minute; back in Kanto, when a high-ranking official of the Pokemon Police says something, it goes, regardless of what a bunch of birds say. Well, no such luck here.

The moment we entered the 100% steel fortress, things started to remind me of Lavender Tower. The walls started to both close in on us and move away no matter how close we got. When we reached the end of a hallway, the said hallway closes in on itself right behind us. You know, they say that Ghost and Psychic-Type Pokemon are two completely different types, but as far as I'm concerned, there's hardly a difference.

Well, somewhere along the line, I wound up getting separated from the group; and instead of finding the dungeon, I wound up in a room filled with computer screens (high-definition, by the way) overlooking various areas of the fort. There was one Pokemon in the center of the small room who overlooked everything. He was a tall, white mongoose with magenta markings surrounding his arms, with more slashed across his chest and the left side of his head, like he got in a nasty fight with a Fearow and suffered some severe flesh wounds. I was so distracted by his bizarre appearance that I didn't notice he was looking directly at the dungeon; where Team Mega had somehow wound up.

"Deoxys told me you'd be here." The mongoose said aloud, and it took me a moment to realize he was talking to me.

"How did you know I was coming?" I asked which, although seemed obvious at the time, I still didn't know how these people knew about my visions when I've made sure my reputation didn't spread past Kanto.

"Deoxys is a Psychic, remember? You're not the first Pokemon who attempted to spy on him with visions. According to Deoxys, you're an amateur compared to the last guy." The mongoose responded.

"The last guy; what do you mean by that?" I asked. The mongoose turned around, and I finally realized who this guy really was: he was the Zangoose guy Deoxys had spoken to earlier. I was still crept out by how their whole conversation pretty much took place in Deoxys's chest.

"That does not concern you. What _does_, however, is the safety of your friends." Zangoose said, gesturing me to pay close attention to what happened to Team Mega.

I watched as Treecko fought the jailor who, being an Ice-Type Pokemon, gave him an easy advantage. Eevee, Jirachi, and Mudkip were scared to death and hiding in a corner; and Torchic was trapped in a cell. At the same time, Frosslass (who was in a nearby cell), watched in horror as the jailor beat the pellets out of my friends.

"I'm sure you want to help them, don't you?" Zangoose taunted. "You're more than welcome to join their fight; of course, by the time you find your way to the dungeon, they'll all be dead."

"I'll take my chances." I said as I darted off to find the dungeon. Apparently, Deoxys thought it was a good idea to project the fight into my head as I searched for the dungeon.

_The jailer bombarded Treecko with a perilous Ice Shard mixed in with a Shadow Ball. Treecko collapsed, the pain too much for him._

_"Heh, I guess they just don't make overpowered Grass-Type leaders like they used to," The jailor mocked. "And here I was expecting a challenge from the leader of Hoenn's best team of 'Pokemon Police'. Boy, was I disappointed."_

_Just as Treecko was about to lose consciousness, however, he got back up and struck the jailor with an _insanely _powerful Leaf Blade; seriously, the move had a rather obvious type disadvantage, and yet it was enough to actually knock the guy out. A real critical hit if I ever saw one._

_Unfortunately, Deoxys and Glalie arrived at that moment, and suddenly everyone started cowering in fear again._

_"_So, Weavile failed to eliminate you. That's a real shame._" said Deoxys._

_"Not really. I've beaten tougher. I could take _you_ down if I wanted to." responded an out-of-breath Treecko._

_"_Really? I seem to recall two nights ago when I single-handedly defeated your entire team. I thought I destroyed you. It seems I was wrong._"_

_While Treecko and Deoxys were bantering, Glalie looked gloomily at Frosslass. I could almost hear what they were trying to tell each other:_

_Frosslass: _It's okay. The one who sees all will save us.

_Glalie:_ I hope you're right.

_And I wasn't the only one who noticed. Apparently, Jirachi had spotted the not very happy couple, and adopted the same sad face Glalie was sporting. The entire scene made me absolutely depressed._

Oh, but if you thought I would be spared from further torture, you'd be wrong.

_Deoxys then showed me what the Warriors were doing. Apparently, they themselves were struggling with their own fight with Gallade. Where was said fight? IN THE FORTRESS'S ELECTRIC POWER CORE! What evil mastermind would be cliche enough to have one of these? Apparently Deoxys..._

_"You birds can't defeat me! You may have a type advantage, but I'm more powerful than the average Psychic/Fighting-Type!" Gallade boasted._

_"Well, we're above-average Flying-Types!" shouted Pidgeot, and he dove in with a powerful Aerial Ace. Unfortunately, it didn't look like Gallade took any damage from the attack; he just stood there, smug and uncaring, looking like he was completely invincible._

_"My turn." Gallade muttered, as he jumped, rushed up to Pidgeot, and struck him with such a powerful Psycho Cut that it sent Pidgeot through the metal floor of the hideout and three feet into the Earth's crust._

_Just like that, the other Warriors barraged Gallade with various moves, ranging from Flying to Dark-Type attacks. None of which seemed to do anything. All the while, Gallade simply stood there, laughing his evil head off, almost like he found this enjoyable._

_It wasn't before long that the Warriors began to tire out. That was when Gallade retaliated. He defeated everyone in a very similar fashion like he did to Pidgeot. Jump-Rush-Psycho Cut-Dead. He got everyone except for Swellow, who made good use of Fly to get out of that jam. Gallade, however, just continued to stand there, laughing at his victory over the Warriors of the Sky._

And I just stood there. Watching all chaos break loose while I just kept running in circles while everyone else was struggling to survive.  
_

**...Sadly, this is only the beginning of Pikachu's psychological troubles...**

**Remember to review, and I'll see you guys later.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Ice Queen

**Sorry for not uploading yesterday—technical difficulties. In fact, there are still some technical problems right now, so if this _does_ end up getting uploaded today, I cannot promise another upload later today.**

**Anyway, let's see where this takes us…*fingers crossed***

**Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Taijiri and Game Freak. The main character is my OC.**

It took me absolutely forever, but I finally found the dungeon. Unfortunately, I found myself in the middle of a battle.

Deoxys had apparently forced Glalie to finish off Treecko, who was exhausted from his fight with Weavile. Neither was putting that much of a fight, and I could tell Deoxys was getting annoyed.

I turned my attention to the jail cells. Torchic and Frosslass were in the same cell, and I could tell they were just as concerned about Glalie and Treecko as anyone could be.

Strangely, nobody seemed to notice I was right in the room.

"_Go ahead, Glalie. Finish him!_" Deoxys said, just as he became irritated with how long this fight was being dragged out.

Suddenly, Torchic shouted "Hold on!"

Everyone suddenly turned their attention to him.

"I'll fight in Treecko's place." said Torchic.

Apparently, Deoxys was interested, and allowed Torchic to go free. Torchic approached Glalie, who simply stared at Torchic with solemn eyes. Torchic slowly circled Glalie, but instead of looking like he was about to attack with fury, Torchic had a certain look on his face that reminded me of myself when I was making a plan.

And that's when it suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks.

When Torchic and Frosslass where sharing that cell, they were probably discussing a way to get out of this mess. How would they do that? Have Torchic and Glalie fight and cause a distraction for Deoxys, buying time while I got everyone to safety, and then Torchic and Glalie would find their own way out. Very risky and incredibly dangerous; I liked it.

Torchic charged at Glalie, who floated to the side, carefully avoiding the attack. I took this as my cue to free Frosslass and get the others out of harm's way. It was actually kind of easy: Deoxys was too busy watching Torchic and Glalie fake fight each other. A little too easy.

And suddenly, everything went downhill very, _very_ fast.

"_Where do you think you're going?_" Deoxys asked as I suddenly found myself unable to move. It wasn't just me, either. Deoxys was using Psychic to prevent all of us from escaping. "_You're about to miss the fight of the decade._"

"My Glalie won't fight him. You can't make them!" Frosslass shouted. Deoxys just looked at her evilly.

"_Oh yes, he will. He'll have to if he wants to save your life._" With that notion, Deoxys levitated Frosslass by his side.

"What are you doing with my wife, Deoxys?" Glalie asked.

"_I could very easily crush her mind with a thought. If you wish to keep her alive, I suggest you KILL THAT UNGRATEFUL CHICKEN BEFORE I LOSE ALL PATIENCE WITH EITHER OF YOU!_"

Glalie glared daggers at Deoxys, and then stared at Frosslass with worry in his eyes. Then looked at Torchic solemnly, as if to say "I'm sorry".

And then he did something I _really_ wasn't expecting.

Glalie turned a complete 180 degrees, fired up one of the most powerful Ice Beams I had ever seen, and fired it at Deoxys. The shot was direct. It hit him spot on. And it actually _hurt_.

Deoxys lost concentration, and we could move again. Jirachi and Eevee dashed over to Torchic, Mudkip tended to Treecko's wounds, and Glalie and Frosslass were finally able to embrace after an untold time separated by an electric wall. The scene was sweet and all, but was I the only one who understood we only had just about one minute before Deoxys got back up.

But before I could get another thought in, I was struck with another vision.

_Dark Rayquaza circled the fortress, as a mass of dark clouds covered the sky. Before I could guess what was happening, Dark Rayquaza shot a Dragon Pulse at what I'm pretty sure was the exact spot I was standing._

I jumped out of the way, just as the Dragon Pulse was about to hit me. Dark Rayquaza roared at us, which was just enough to get Deoxys back up.

"_Glalie, you backstabber; this act of rebellion WILL NOT GO UNPUNISHED!_" Deoxys shouted as he fired Focus Blast at Glalie. The shot didn't kill him, but Glalie was down in three seconds.

Deoxys slowly approached Glalie, and proceeded to kick him. Several times. With each kick, Frosslass's screams of terror got louder and louder. Eventually, Deoxys stopped kicking Glalie, and then turned his attention to Eevee, who was absolutely scared out of her wits.

"_I've had enough of you fools meddling with my plans,_" Deoxys said as he began to change into his Attack Form. "_And I'll eradicate all of you. Starting with you._" Deoxys pointed an arm at Eevee; about to fire what I could only assume was Hyper Beam.

There was no way I was going to let more people suffer because of me. I found the will to retaliate, dashed up to Deoxys, and put all my strength into this one Iron Tail. The attack hit, and to my surprise, Deoxys was sent flying into the wall, hitting it face first.

"Come on; let's get going before he wakes up." I ordered. Nobody argued.

We just couldn't step one foot in this place without something going wrong.

Along the way, we met up with Swellow, who was in terrible shape from his fright with Gallade. Jirachi had to use his own Psychic powers to help Swellow move. Of course, with Glalie barely making it by, Jirachi had his hands full helping _him_ along, too. Everyone was tired, hurt, or otherwise exhausted.

And then Gallade appeared showed up and made everything worse.

"Where are you going, Swellow? I'm not finished with you yet!" Gallade said in a shrill, high-pitched, frightening voice that definitely was _not_ there when I saw him last.

Gallade ran toward us, readying to cut us down. I jumped out of the way, while Jirachi used Protect to save the others. Gallade had apparently prepared for this and hit Jirachi with Feint. It didn't hurt much, but it worked; Protect was destroyed, leaving the others defenseless.

"I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!" Gallade shouted, with his voice now ear-piercing and terrifying.

And what happened next would haunt my nightmares for years to come.

Glalie found what little strength was left in him and rammed into Gallade with such force, Gallade was left completely unconscious. Glalie then collapsed, completely exhausted from the effort of two consecutive fights.

All of a sudden, Deoxys came out of nowhere and flew over to the fallen Glalie. He transformed into his Defense Form, and put his large foot on Glalie's face. Deoxys's face contorted in a way that made think he was grinning (though he had no mouth to speak of).

"_You see, Glalie? This is why you should not oppose the stronger side._" Deoxys said as he kicked Glalie once again.

This was enough to **_absolutely tick Torchic off!_**

Torchic was surrounded in the familiar white light of evolution. He grew taller; his top half feathers changed color from red to yellow; his wings extended to the point of actually serving as arms. When the evolution was finished, my new friend Combusken was now probably about twice as strong as before, and was ready to seriously beat the pellets out of Deoxys.

"LEAVE! HIM! ALONE!" Combusken shouted as he delivered Double Kick to Deoxys's face. Due to the type disadvantage, and Deoxys's boosted Defense, I expected the blow to do next to nothing. I was so wrong.

"_You actually HURT me? NOT POSSIBLE!_" Deoxys shouted, grasping his face in pain. "_I'll OBLITERATE YOU ALL!_"

Deoxys changed into his Speed Form, and charged at Combusken with blinding speed. Combusken somehow dodged the attack and Double Kicked Deoxys in the back. Deoxys rushed at Combusken, and the two punched each other in the face. The two pulled away, and then punched each other again. Deoxys soon became tired of this formula, and fired a Psybeam at Combusken, who dodged the attack, and then hit Deoxys with Double Kick again.

The fight was going very well for us, and Deoxys just might have lost. But then he had to go and do the absolute _worst_ thing I've ever seen someone do in my life.

Deoxys fired a Psycho Boost at Combusken. Combusken did the natural thing and dodged it (but just by the tip of his beak); but the attack ended up hitting Glalie instead.

Glalie suddenly dropped to the floor, and his breathing became very slow.

The only thing I could hear Glalie say before he croaked was his final wish.

"Frosslass…remember…to fight back…My wish for you…is to fight back."

Everything became very still for a whole minute. And then there was a flash of blinding light. I couldn't see anything, even my own paws. Soon, the light died down, and my eyes finally readjusted to the lighting.

And then the room temperature suddenly dropped about 50 degrees.

"I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR TAKING MY GLALIE AWAY FROM ME, YOU MONSTER!"

I looked back, and saw that Glalie's death had taken its toll on Frosslass, and she had snapped like a twig. Her face changed from woe to fury in less than a second. She gave Deoxys a _frightening_ death glare, and suddenly fired a _very_ powerful Shadow Ball at him. The move was so fast and the impact was so great, Deoxys was left staggering in place.

I could tell that Frosslass had Deoxys occupied, so the rest of us took this opportunity to get out of that Arceus-forsaken building and never look back.

**In case you needed any more proof of this fic's darker tone…**

**Remember to review, and I'll see you guys later.**


	10. Chapter 10: Waking the Giant

**Sorry, but this is probably the last update you'll be getting all weekend (what with it being Easter and all). Anyway, here's the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Taijiri and Game Freak. The main character is my OC.  
_**

We found our way to Mt. Chimney, the largest landmark in Hoenn. It would serve as a decent camp spot until we found a way to get moving again. But the sad truth is, no matter how far we go, the events in Deoxys's Fortress would haunt us for the rest of our lives. Glalie was dead; Frosslass had gone berserk; Swellow lost all of his comrades to a sadist; and Jirachi had a few questions to answer.

I gathered the others, and we had Jirachi sit on a large rock, and we circled him as he looked at us with slight curiosity.

"Alright Jirachi," I began. "We've picked a fight with someone we can't beat, innocent Pokemon are starting to drop dead, and Deoxys's primary target just so happens to be _you_. Care to explain why?"

Jirachi lowered his head in despair. He knew what was going on; his face gave it all away.

"Okay, do you guys really want to know what all this mess is about?" he asked us. We all nodded simultaneously.

"Well, it all started about a thousand years ago, during the Great Legendary War. Dialga had formed an army to defend himself against Giratina's followers, led by the Volcanic Dinosaur, Groudon. I was part of his army." The very mention of Dialga's name brought a gasp from everyone but me. I was well aware about the division of the Creation Trio upon the start of the war.

"I was a servant of one of Dialga's most powerful generals, the Tsunami Whale, Kyogre. At the time, Kyogre was at his own personal war with Groudon, his sworn nemesis. In the middle of the conflict, Giratina's scout, who you all know as Deoxys, had targeted me, because of my ability to grant any wish." That last part shocked everyone, even me; and I see everything coming!

"Well, in order to prevent me from falling into the wrong hands, Kyogre cursed me to sleep for one thousand years, only to awake for a single week."

"That's so unfair!" Eevee said, surprised at the obvious carelessness of Legendary Pokemon.

"That's Legendary Pokemon for you. Sometimes, their well-meaning, but most of the time, a lot of their actions are stemmed from their own selfish desires, and with little to no thought of how it affects others." I muttered. Everyone then looked at me, not very amused. "Let's just say I've had some experience with selfish Legendries."

"Indeed. And once this week is over, the process will repeat itself, and I'll go to sleep for another one thousand years, and every wish I grant takes up lot of energy; the bigger the wish, the more it saps out of me."

After a long, awkward pause, there was another question that came to mind.

"So, what exactly does Deoxys want with you this time around?" I asked.

"From what I could guess, he wants me to revive Groudon. It would be the first step at reassembling Giratina's army. With Groudon's return, they'd have an army of Fire- and Ground-Type Pokemon at their disposal, and Giratina's other servants will unite once again." said Jirachi.

There was another awkward pause, until Mudkip finally spoke up.

"So, why can't we just do the same thing to Kyogre?" he asked, to which Treecko slapped him in the back of the head.

"Didn't you just hear him say something like that could kill him?" Treecko shouted. A few gears started turning in my head, and I finally found my big idea of this adventure.

"Where exactly can we find Kyogre?" I asked.

"He, like Groudon, is sleeping in an orb. Groudon's is the Red Orb, which Deoxys is after; Kyogre's is the Blue Orb, which we need if we want to stop Deoxys." said Jirachi.

Of course, the very second he said that, things started to go _very_ bad.

All of us were suddenly levitated into the air. Then I heard that robotic, lifeless laugh that only belonged to one Pokemon.

"_I have to say, Pikachu. Hiding? Near Mt. Chimney? That doesn't sound like the foolhardy, reckless, ignorant Pokemon Police that you're so well affiliated with._" said Deoxys.

I stared at him with anger and disgust, remembering everything he did to Glalie, all the way up until he killed him. Said anger and disgust was multiplied a hundred fold as Deoxys grabbed Jirachi by the neck, and stared at him with those bright, lifeless eyes.

"_You're going to help me get what I want. And _this_ time, no tricks are going to save you._" Deoxys said, and suddenly his goons (minus Gallade, for some reason) popped out of nowhere, and suddenly everyone was down on the floor, being held down by Zangoose, Scizor, Weavile, and a giant metal spider that I would later learn was be called Metagross.

Deoxys held Jirachi up to the mountain, then raised his other hand, which was holding what I could only assume was the Red Orb.

"_Jirachi! I wish for the awakening of the Behemoth Groudon!_" Deoxys commanded, and suddenly the blinding light from before returned. The light engulfed Jirachi and the Red Orb, before the latter shot off at incredible speed toward the mountain.

There was yet another long, awkward silence. Jirachi suddenly lost consciousness, and then the mountain exploded. Lava overflowed out of the pit, and a giant, red-scaled, spikey creature rose from the pit. The creature let out a blood-curling roar, and the surrounding lava started burning down nearby shrubs and trees. The creature climbed out of the pit, and slowly approached Deoxys, who simply stared in awe at it.

"Deoxys." The creature growled.

"_Good evening, General Groudon._" said Deoxys.  
_

**Now we have more than one major threat in this region. Talk about a dramatic turn of events for the series.**

**Remember to review, and I'll see you guys later.**


	11. Chapter 11: Groudon Unleashed

**I wasn't able to update yesterday since, you know, it was Easter (as I mentioned the day before). Now I'm back, and I'm here with another major chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Taijiri and Game Freak. The main character is my OC.  
_**

I've no idea how in Arceus's name we got out of that mess without at least one of us getting killed. I _do_ know, however, that there was a _really_ big struggle.

I called down Thunder on my captor (Zangoose), and was released. I then rushed at Weavile and smacked him in the face with an Iron Tail, releasing Combusken. Then _he_ proceeded to Double Kick Scizor in the gut (releasing Eevee), and then fire Flamethrower at Metagross, who then released Treecko and Mudkip.

We had Deoxys outnumbered five to one, but of course there was Groudon to worry about. Even if, by some miracle, we manage to beat Deoxys (though, admittedly, Combusken had a pretty good chance), someone would still have to deal with Groudon. Jirachi was unconscious, Treecko and Mudkip were the only one of us that had _any_ kind of advantage against the Behemoth, and Groudon's a freaking **_Legendary_**! One of untold power, no less. There was next to nothing anyone but Jirachi knew about this guy. Unlike other Legendries I've encountered, Groudon's been asleep for a thousand years, so I have no real record of how powerful he really is. Then again, if he was the general of Giratina's Army, he could very well be my most powerful foe yet.

Of course, I wouldn't get the chance to fight him, just yet. All of a sudden, something smacked into Groudon's face, while a large black snake coiled around Deoxys, quickly biting his face with large purple fangs. His goons had gotten back up, saw this, and decided to retreat. Groudon wasted no time, and dug deep into the ground, as Deoxys and his henchmen followed behind.

The thing that hit Groudon landed, and turned out to be Swellow.

"Where _were_ you?" Treecko asked.

"I was out finding friends to help us in our dire need," Swellow said, gesturing to the snake. "Meet Seviper."

The snake stared at us with its soul-piercing red eyes, then turned away. Then I heard rustling in a nearby bush that managed to avoid being burned by the lava (which had since hardened into bedrock). I sent a weak Thunderbolt at the bush, and out popped my old rival, Meowth.

"Hey, I'm trying to cower in fear, here!" Meowth shouted.

"Meowth, what are _you_ doing here?" I asked, very annoyed to see this half-witted, sorry excuse for an "assassin".

"I got a job here in Hoenn. Seviper and I were trying to knock-off some Zangoose, but then we got wrapped up in _this_ mess." said Meowth. "Now, could someone _please_ tell me what the heck is going on? I just saw a giant hulking dinosaur destroy a mountain!"

"You've just witnessed the awakening of the most dangerous threat to Hoenn's existence." said Swellow. "Unless we find the Blue Orb and revive Kyogre soon, Groudon and Deoxys will bring much suffering to this land. To stop them, we will need all of the help we can get."

"Okay, but do we really need help from him?" I asked, pointing at Meowth.

"If he can aid us in any way, he will be useful."

I looked at Meowth again, who failed to shred a dead bush with Fury Swipes. I looked back at Team Mega, who were all exhausted from the constant fights. Then I looked at Jirachi, unconscious and near-death. That summoning really did a number on him. It pains me that he'd have to do that again before he goes to sleep for another thousand years. And when the time came for him to go to sleep again, would he be safe after all of this was over?

At that split moment, I realized that we were about halfway through the week. We had three days left with Jirachi, and then he'd disappear from our lives forever.

I hated how depressing this mission suddenly turned. We've lost our leader, our enemy has killed several allies and unleashed an even greater evil upon the land, and even if we somehow succeeded in beating Deoxys and Groudon, we'd still lose Jirachi. And almost all of it was my fault. I brought everyone along on this misadventure because I saw things no Pokemon possibly should have. Deoxys knows that I'm not normal, that I can somehow see things in my sleep, and he's exploiting it to make my life miserable.

Of course, as soon as I say that, I pass out, and I get another vision.

_I saw Deoxys and his gang kneeling at Groudon, who had made a throne out of a small mountain. By the looks of it, Groudon wasn't pleased with the previous loss._

_"Deoxys, I have to ask: Why are your minions so USELESS!?" Groudon asked, making Deoxys's gang sweat a little._

_"_Why, I don't know what you mean, General? I hired the most ruthless criminals in all of Hoenn. They have served me very well._" said Deoxys._

_"Really? So, did that Glalie serve you poorly, or did you murder him out of your own amusement?" Groudon asked._

_"_How do you know about him?_" Now Deoxys was starting to sweat._

_"I was the left-hand Pokemon of Giratina's Army. I didn't get that position by just causing a drought everywhere I went. I also have a sixth sense for betrayal." said Groudon. "Even when I'm in deep sleep inside a mountain, I can tell when you've stabbed someone in the back."_

_Deoxys stood up, and dismissed his gang, leaving him alone with Groudon._

_"_General Groudon, I eliminated Glalie because he betrayed _us_! He would've aided Arceus's cosmic playthings in waking you before I, Giratina's most trusted scout, could revive his cause._" said Deoxys._

_"Oh, I get it! You were afraid that they would head to Mt. Chimney—which they did anyway—so that I could be awakened. You were afraid that I would remember that you abandoned us for space in the middle of an important battle—which _resulted_ in my slumber! You were afraid that I'd seek revenge on you!"_

_Deoxys backed away, accidentally tripping on a stone that had spawned right under Deoxys's feet. A stone wall rose out from behind Deoxys, and he had backed himself into a corner within moments. Groudon rose from his throne, slowly walking in Deoxys's direction, just before stopping right in front of the alien Pokemon._

_"And you know what, Deoxys?" Groudon said, and then grabbed Deoxys with his giant arms. "You were right."_

_Groudon raised Deoxys into the air, just as Dark Rayquaza snatched Deoxys, flew into the Ozone Layer, and tossed Deoxys into The Void._

_"_YOU'LL REGRET THIS, GROUDON!_" Deoxys shouted as he was absorbed by The Void._

_Groudon stood in place, laughing maniacally, and I began to notice that the plant life around him died away, leaving nothing but dry ground and dead grass and trees. This had to be what Groudon meant by causing a drought wherever he went: he had the ability Drought._

_"Now, time to continue where I left off." Groudon said, surprisingly solemnly, as Deoxys's gang returned._

_"General Groudon, how may we serve you?" Scizor said as he knelt at his new leader._

_"Where is the deranged one?" Groudon asked._

_"Gallade has been locked in a special containment center. He is losing more and more of his sanity by the hour." said Scizor._

_"Perfect. He'll be useful later. Where are the annoying rats serving Arceus?"_

_"They are getting ready to find Kyogre. However, without Deoxys to interpret the Pikachu's dreams, we know little else." said Weavile._

_Groudon stayed quiet for a moment. Deoxys's gang just stared at Groudon for several minutes, until Groudon faced his new minions with a devious smile._

_"I have an army of deactivated Metangs stashed in Mt. Pyre. That is where the Blue Orb is being kept." said Groudon. "If Arceus's servants want to stop me, they will want to revive my old nemesis Kyogre; for that, they will need to go to Mt. Pyre to find the Blue Orb. That's where we'll get them."_

_"But who will go retrieve the Metangs?" Zangoose asked._

_"Why _you_ of course. Everyone has done their part except for you, and I think you'll handle them fine." said Groudon._

_"Yes, General Groudon!" The gang said in unison._

_"You're dismissed." Groudon ordered, and the gang returned to their respective jobs, while Zangoose left for Mt. Pyre. The vision shifted on the note of Groudon sighing ominously.  
__

_I saw a large cave on the side of a snowy mountain. Inside the cave, I saw Frosslass, next to a small white mound. There was something wrong with the picture though: Frosslass was crying._

_"Glalie…I miss you…" Frosslass sobbed, staring at the mound._

_Then, the cave got dark. The darkness got Frosslass's attention, and she moved toward the entrance of the cave._

_When she finally found the source of the darkness, her face became that of shock and terror._

_"Frosslass," said a familiar voice. "I need your help."_

On that note, I finally came to my senses.

"Pikachu, buddy! Are you alright?" Combusken asked.

I was in fact not alright. We now have a much bigger threat to deal with. However, now we also have a goal.

"We have to get to Mt. Pyre."  
_

**I don't know about you guys, but I think there's more to Groudon than meets the eye...(TRANSFORMERS! Robots in Disguise!)**

**Remember to review, and I'll see you guys later.**


	12. Chapter 12: Natural Enemies

**Sorry-late update AND a short chapter. EOCs are coming up, so in anticipation of studying, you might not be seeing as many updates. Again, I apologize.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Taijiri and Game Freak. The main character is my OC.  
_**

We wasted no time getting around to traveling to the apparently cursed mountain. Meowth and Seviper were surprisingly obedient (I'm betting Swellow is making them behave, probably through some sort of payment); Treecko stayed quiet pretty much the whole time, kind of like the ninja gecko that he was; Mudkip continued asking me all kinds of questions that increasingly got on my nerves ("How did you get enrolled in the Pokemon Police?"; "How many criminals have you taken down?"; "Did you really cheat on Togetic with that Clefairy, or were you just a victim of circumstance like you claim to be?"). These questions made me want to wring the guy's neck, but I restrained myself. I'm saving the throttling for Zangoose, or Scizor, or whichever one of Groudon's minions we end up fighting.

Of course, then there were Combusken and Eevee. I don't suppose I've talked about them in a while; then again, with all of the chaos we've been going through, could anyone blame me?

The happy couple weren't exactly happy right now. With everything that's been going on, they haven't really been able to deal with their quite obvious feelings for each other. Combusken came to me that afternoon while on a break.

"Pikachu, where exactly am I going from here? I love her, man. But, I don't think we can work it out." Combusken told me.

"Listen, bud. I'm the wrong person to be asking. The last time I got involved in someone else's relationship, you got kidnapped by Deoxys." I responded. It probably wasn't the best idea, but I had no other idea what else to say.

Combusken looked down at his chicken talons in disappointment. This just made me feel worse than I already did. I don't know if I've stressed this enough, but I hate seeing guys like Combusken so sad. It seemed like everything I did made things worse for everyone.

"I'm sorry. It's just I can't have any more tragedies on my conscience. First there was you're kidnapping, then Glalie's death, and now Jirachi's incredibly weak from Deoxys raising Groudon from his sleep, and we're in a race against time to stop the devastation of Hoenn." I said, which apparently only succeeded in confusing Combusken.

"Okay Pikachu, be straight with me: Do I actually have a shot at a real relationship with Eevee when all of this is over?" Combusken asked. For once, I had an answer.

"Well, I can't say for sure. Perhaps it's something to look forward to; something to fight for." I said, just as everyone was getting back to the trip to Mt. Pyre.

It would be a lie if I said the trip was easy.

Apparently, the way to the mountain were being guarded by large, overweight camels (according to Mudkip, these were Camerupts). They attacked us out of the blue with Flamethrowers, but Mudkip dispatched them all with a strangely powerful Water Gun. With Camerupt's quad-weakness to Water, though, it was probably just super-effective, nothing else to it.

But then again, I do recall Wigglytuff telling me Mudkip was actually a very competent fighter. Perhaps that was a glimpse of his true power.

Well anyway, after the whole Camerupt incident, we pressed onward. We had only a couple of days left before Jirachi goes to sleep; we had to stop Groudon.

About halfway there, however, we ran into an old enemy.

"So, General Groudon was correct. You _are_ going to Mt. Pyre. You hope to find the Blue Orb and awaken Kyogre." said Zangoose. "Lucky for him, he has me to stop you."

I looked over at Seviper, who gave Zangoose a frightening death glare. I think I read somewhere that snakes and mongooses (mongeese?) were natural enemies. So _of course_ these two would hate each other.

"My, my, you even brought a giant worm to protect you. Maybe you aren't as incompetent as Deoxys believed you to be." Zangoose continued.

"You go tell Deoxys to go fire a Hyper Beam up his own…" Combusken started, but Zangoose cut him off.

"Deoxys is no longer in charge. General Groudon gave him the shaft last night. Unfortunately, we can no longer detect what exactly you'll be doing henceforth, but General Groudon seems to have a good grip on this," Zangoose then extended his arm, and suddenly his claws extended twice their normal length. "Meanwhile, I'm going to tear you apart, and feed your remains to our now deranged Gallade—thank you for that, by the way."

That was the moment when things started to go Zubat-droppings insane.

Just as Zangoose was about to tear me a new one, Seviper bit his large fangs deep into Zangoose's arm. Zangoose cried out in pain, and Seviper let go. I'm sure I'm not the only one who noticed the crimson blood staining Zangoose's white and pink fur. Of course, I also wasn't the only one who noticed Zangoose laughing like a hyena.

"Did you seriously think you could poison me?" Zangoose asked. Suddenly I realized there had been a mistake that we would soon regret. "Fools! My ability is Immunity; I'm incapable of being poisoned!"

While Zangoose was busy boasting about his Immunity, Treecko had taken the time to Leaf Blade Zangoose in the side of the face. Zangoose staggered back, clasping his scarred face with his bitten hand.

"You may be immune to being poisoned, but that doesn't make you invincible." Treecko remarked.

That's what set him off.

Zangoose extended his claws again, and swiped at Treecko. Treecko's eyes slipped back into his head, and he toppled over. That got a few shrieks out of Eevee, and I felt like I beating the pellets out of that monster with several Iron Tails.

"Wait, he's still breathing!" said Mudkip. He then darted over to Treecko, and confirmed that Treecko was still alive; but just barely.

"Oh please, that move wasn't meant to kill him," said Zangoose. "It's False Swipe. It leaves the opponent on the brink of death, but not quite dead. I plan to have a little fun before I finish him." Zangoose slowly walked in Mudkip and Treecko's direction.

Then Treecko shot up and slashed Zangoose across the face with Leaf Blade.

"I'll keep fighting until the very end." Treecko said, and suddenly became engulfed by the white light of evolution I know all too well.

He grew a little taller, and his belly bulged a little (his back also hunched slightly, but the guy would slice me into Pikachu Spaghetti if I said that to his face, especially after mentioning the belly). A large leaf grew out of his head, while three, very sharp leaves grew out of each of his arms. He also started growing a leafy tail; he was small, but Grovyle still looked pretty awesome.

"Ha! Do you really think an evolution is going to make a difference?" Zangoose boasted. As soon as he said that, Seviper crept up behind Zangoose and bit him in the neck. Zangoose wasn't as fazed by the attack as one would think, but I could tell he was in pain.

"Stupid snake! I'll kill you all!" Zangoose said, just before Grovyle slashed Zangoose across the chest with another Leaf Blade, and Zangoose fell to his knees.

"And you said you were going to tear us apart." Grovyle smirked as he plucked a weed from the grass and placed it in his mouth. "Yeah, right."

Zangoose stared up at Grovyle with empty, near-lifeless eyes. I say "near-lifeless", because the only emotion I saw in his eyes was horrific amusement.

"You're all fools. There's an army of Metangs waiting for you at Mt. Pyre. You'll never get the Blue Orb; even if you do, it won't be enough to beat General Groudon!" Zangoose exclaimed just before he fell over, and stopped breathing. There was a long pause, but it was pretty obvious that we had to hurry, and prepare for the upcoming battle with one of the most powerful evolutionary families in the Hoenn Region.  
_

**Another one bites the dust...But this is only the beginning...**

**Remember to review, and I'll see you guys later.**


	13. Chapter 13: Mt Pyre

**First of all, I want to apologize for the excruciatingly long hiatus that came with the last nine weeks of my school year, but now that it's summer, I can finally get back to writing AND uploading. And I have an announcement!**

**After PMD3 is finished, I'll be uploading the first installment in a series of side arcs in my Super Smash Bros. series. For those of you with complaints that the _Zelda_ characters get too much focus, this should be a nice break from the typical mold of that series.**

**In any case, here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon belongs to Satoshi Taijiri and Game Freak. The main character is my OC.  
_**

The moment I saw Mt. Pyre with my own eyes, I immediately compared it to the Pokémon Tower in Lavender Town: Large? Check. Tons of Pokémon graves? Check. Creepy atmosphere, added with an unnatural amount of mist and fog, creating a very ominous feel to an already creepy place? Check, check, check, and CHECK!

I really hoped we didn't run into any Ghost-Type Pokémon. I had very bad experiences with Ghost-Types: they nearly murdered my friends twice; they tried to trap me in The Void for eternity; and their supreme leader Dusknoir enslaved the Johto Legendary Pokémon (I freed them) and almost caused a time paradox that would've destroyed everybody (I fixed it). Since this place is Hoenn's equivalent to the Pokémon Tower, let's just say I was a little jumpy today.

Of course, there was also the lingering thought of an army of Metang on its way here to crush us. Groudon must be pretty desperate to stop us if he's trying to use these guys to keep us out of the way. I'm actually a little flattered.

"This place creeps me out." Meowth cried.

"Scaredy-Cat." Mudkip muttered, earning a couple of snickers from Combusken and Eevee at the _very_ cheesy joke (and then a slap to the back of the head from Grovyle).

"Okay, seriously guys; we need to find the Blue Orb. Jirachi said it would be around here somewhere." I told them, finally getting the group to quiet down. It wasn't until a minute later that I realized it was because it was the first time since Groudon's resurrection that someone mentioned Jirachi, who was still unconscious from Deoxys's wish. We were all really worried for the little guy.

"I think a cave leading to the Metang is nearby," said Swellow. "If we cut through there, we should reach the summit."

"Yeah, we could do that, but we'd be walking right into Groudon's trap in doing so," said Meowth. "We don't know who else Groudon has waiting for us there."

"Whatever the case may be, we still have a job to do: stop Groudon before we're all void of water," said Grovyle "Do you have any idea how much Hoenn relies on water? Groudon's Ability is Drought, which, obviously, would be disastrous for not just Hoenn, but the entire world."

What Grovyle didn't realize was, while he was giving his speech, the rest of us had split up into two groups; me, Mudkip, Combusken, and Eevee had taken the direct path through the mountain; Swellow, Meowth, and Seviper had taken the upper path. To even the odds, I think Grovyle took the upper path with Swellow, leaving me with the annoying cheerleader and the couple with issues. Yay me.

Well, I guess I couldn't complain too much; after Mudkip ran out of stupid questions to ask, he actually became a very tolerable Pokémon to talk to; apparently, he was what one would call "a relationship expert", and could help Combusken settle his problems with Eevee. To be completely honest, I couldn't see myself trusting Mudkip's word on _that_ particular matter, but at this point, Combusken needed all the help he could get.

Anyway, eventually, we found the dreaded chamber, and were appalled.

The chamber was massive, seeming to go on for miles. Hundreds of Metang were lined up in rows of twenty; all deactivated, but none were less scary.

"Dang," said Mudkip. "Groudon sure thought ahead."

"This is terrible," said Eevee. "If these things left the mountain, they'd kill everything, and everyone."

This insane image let me know just how dangerous Groudon truly was. It's just like Eevee said: If Groudon let these things out of the mountain, nothing would survive.

So of course as soon as we say something, everything goes horribly wrong.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a large, blue, metal spider smash its way into the chamber. The spider had a glint of murder in its pink eyes, and large fangs that practically spelled "slaughter"; and it was looking squarely at us.

"We're screwed!" I shouted as the Metagross shot a Hyper Beam at us, causing a mild cave-in that blocked our only noticeable exit. "So, so screwed."

The Metagross charged at us with astonishing speed for a giant metal spider. Combusken tried to meet it with Double Kick, but missed, and was brutally knocked out by Metagross's Comet Punch. I tried to attack with Thunderbolt, but it didn't affect it as much as I would've liked it to. The Metagross apparently had psychic powers, because it nearly crushed Mudkip's psyche with Psychic.

Eevee eventually made the dumb decision to try to get Metagross to attack the other Metang. Metagross attacked Eevee with Hyper Beam, but Eevee dodged it, and the Hyper Beam hit one of the Metang; said Metang immediately came to life, which caused a chain reaction that activated the other Metang.

I stared in utter horror at the Metagross, who grinned evilly, deciding that we would be the first victims of Groudon's new army. Almost immediately, Combusken woke up, and attacked Metagross with Ember; Metagross took it like a tank, and attacked him once again with Comet Punch. This time, Combusken knew what to expect, and dodged all five Comet Punches, and Double-Kicked Metagross again. As expected, Metagross tanked it.

"There's no way we can win this fight; where's an exit?" I asked.

"If we leave where Metagross came in, we should either find a way out of the mountain, or descend deeper," Mudkip explained. "Either way, there's little hope for survival."

I decided to take a chance and darted straight for the exit; apparently Combusken and Eevee had similar ideas, and ultimately Mudkip decided to follow us. We traversed the tunnel as quickly as we could, all while running for our lives from Metagross and the Metang.  
_

**I'd say that's a good way to start our summer session.**

**Remember to review, and I'll see you guys later.**

**(P.S.: From now on, updates will be every Tuesday and Thursday. This way I'll have more time to write.)**


	14. Chapter 14: Battle of Mt Pyre

**Slight change of plans...the upload schedule will probably only apply until this story is finished; when we reach that point, I'll need to get back to writing Filler Arc 1 of SSB. I _really_ want to show you guys those arcs, because they contribute to some really interesting character development for some of the Smashers, and puts a couple of them in the spotline that they otherwise probably wouldn't get.**

**Anyway, let's get to this story, because we're reaching the point where things start to get _very_ serious. (As if this fic wasn't dark already)**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Taijiri and Game Freak. The main character is my OC.  
_**

Good news: we eventually found our way out of the cave, and met up with the others near the summit of Mt. Pyre.

Bad news: Metagross and the Metang followed us, and decided the best way to kill us was to try to level the mountain. The Metang darted back into the cave, and started drilling holes in the side, placing what looked like explosives all over the place.

"They can't destroy Mt. Pyre; that's sacrilegious on so many levels!" Grovyle shouted in pure anger.

"Then we know we have to stop them; the problem is that being Psychic/Steel-Types gives you a lot of resistances," said Meowth. "There are so many of them that it'd be almost impossible to stop them…_almost_."

That gave me an idea: these guys quite obviously had Clear Body as their Ability, is Metagross was able to take that many Electric and Fire attacks without being inflicted by neither Paralysis nor Burn. This means that they could be susceptible to either Fire attacks or—

"Earthquake." I muttered out loud. The others seemed to have heard me, and were understandably curious.

"What did you say?" Eevee asked me.

"It's quite obvious that the Metagross are weak to Fire and Ground; Combusken is the fire, but does anyone here know Earthquake?" I asked.

Everyone else was stumped, all except for Mudkip, who slowly walked in my direction. "I do."

"Well congratulations, little guy; you're going to save Hoenn." Meowth said jokingly, but then realized that I was basically sentencing Mudkip to death.

"I'm not asking much of you, Mudkip," I told him. "If you don't stop these Metang before they have the chance to detonate those explosives, than a lot of Pokemon are going to die, and those who have already died will have their memorials destroyed." Mudkip looked at me like I was insane, but I think he understood what had to be done.

"Okay. Combusken, let's go save Mt. Pyre." Mudkip said as he dashed back into the cave, followed by Combusken, who stopped momentarily.

"I'll try to keep him safe," he said. "If neither of us come back, Pikachu, take care of Eevee for me." With that, he followed Mudkip into the cave.

I was almost immediately hit with a vision of my friends in the cave.

_"Alright, finally I'll get to prove myself to the team!" Mudkip said with excitement, while Combusken looked on in sadness._

_I understood where he was coming from: I, too, was put in charge of the safety of my friends numerous times before. I carried the weight of the world on my shoulders during my fight with Mewtwo; I felt the need to protect my friends from Dusknoir while he tried to annihilate them; even earlier, when I came face-to-face with Deoxys in the forest that ultimately kick-started our involvement in this mess, I thought that my friends' survival was my top priority._

_Eventually, they came upon a cluster of explosives, all stacked on top of each other. This must have been where the Metang were planning of leveling the mountain. Almost immediately, Combusken started Pecking each the explosive wires into two, deactivating the bombs one by one. Eventually, however, they realized that they weren't alone in the cave._

_"_It seems as though Groudon had been correct,_" said Metagross. "_You have come to stop the devastation of Hoenn._"_

_"How come you didn't speak when we were in a group?" Mudkip asked, completely out of the blue._

_"_The yellow one's psychic powers interfered with my own,_" said Metagross. "_I could've easily crushed your minds had he not weakened my Psychic._"_

_"What do you mean? Pikachu doesn't have any kind of psychic powers." said Combusken. This, I think, was when he started putting the pieces together._

_"_It matters not anymore,_" said Metagross. "_Now you shall be destroyed, along with this mountain._"_

_"Do you even care about how many Pokemon graves there are on this mountain?" Mudkip asked._

_"_My loyalty to Groudon is absolute._" Metagross exclaimed, making it clear that this monster was beyond reasoning. Combusken decided to take this opportunity to fire Ember at Metagross. This time, Metagross actually looked like it was hurt._

_Mudkip took this as a sign that he could contribute to the fight. Mudkip fired Mud-Slap at Metagross, which obviously blinded it; its subsequent Bullet Punches missed both my friends and the explosives. Combusken Double-Kicked Metagross, weakening it, but not quite bringing it down._

_"Alright, time to finish this guy for good!" Mudkip shouted, but Combusken stopped him before he could use Earthquake._

_"We can't; if you use Earthquake now, you could detonate the explosives, and all of our work would be in vain." said Combusken._

_"Well, what else can we do?" Mudkip asked, which gave Combusken an idea. I could tell from his face that it was crazy, dangerous, and most likely to get them both killed._

_Combusken fled the way they came in, and Metagross followed. Mudkip eventually caught on to what Combusken was thinking, and dashed off in their direction._

When my vision ended, I heard Combusken and Mudkip running from Metagross, when I saw them get blasted with Hyper Beam. They were alive, but in terrible shape. It was at that moment that Jirachi woke up, and saw his fallen friends.

"I've. Had. ENOUGH!" Jirachi said as he shot a powerful Hyper Beam at Metagross, cracking the X-pattern on its head.

Metagross apparently also decided that it had had enough, and used the powerful Meteor Mash on the little guy, but Jirachi Protected himself, and shot another Fire Blast. This one almost knocked Metagross out, until the Metang arrived and ambushed us all.

Metagross grinned at us evilly once again, and silently ordered the Metang to attack us. It was at that point that I think Jirachi finally let his troubles loose.

"DOOM DESIRE!" Jirachi shouted, creating a massive orb from his tiny, stubby hands, shooting it at the Metang, vaporizing most of them instantly, and leaving nothing but the Metagross standing.

"_Hehehehehe_," Metagross started laughing; due to the lack of inflection in its voice, I was left to assume its laugh was almost hysterical. "_You haven't won just yet. Groudon's threat against Hoenn has just begun._"

"Yeah, well then you tell Groudon that we will not give up," I told Metagross. "Whatever you guys dish out at us, we can take."

With that, Metagross split into several pieces, which flew off in the direction I assumed Groudon was in.  
_

**Things are escalating, and it looks like Mudkip and Jirachi are FINALLY starting to get to fight. Took them long enough.**

**Remember to review, and I'll see you guys later.**


	15. Chapter 15: Blue Orbs and Trust Issues

**This chapter introduces another important theme for this fic (seriously, we're this far in and we've got another major theme. This must be important...maybe). Its also a set-up for the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Taijiri and Game Freak. The main character is my OC.  
_**

As we approached the summit of Mt. Pyre, I had a vision of Metagross.

_The metal spider creature bowed down in shame at Groudon's feet. Scizor and Weavile stood at his sides, and I could vaguely hear the hysterical screams of who I could only assume was Gallade._

_"Metagross, out of all of my servants, you were the most powerful. You followed my orders to the letter, and nobody could stand in your way," said Groudon. There was a brief period of silence, then came the dreaded words. "Except, it seems, for one Pikachu."_

_"_That creature is not a Pikachu: he has powers unlike any other I've ever seen. His friends must be in on it as well; whenever the group is together, they never seem to die!_" Metagross exclaimed. _"_This_ must have been what kept Deoxys from destroying them; as a group, they are unstoppable!_"_

_"Well then, we just have to destroy them individually," said Groudon. "You said that they were just now reaching the summit, did you not?"_

_"_They weren't far, from where I saw last. At the rate they were traveling, they'll reach the Blue Orb shortly._" said Metagross._

_This seemed to give Groudon an idea. I hated it when the bad guys start making plans, ESPECIALLY when I'm involved._

I snapped out of my vision around that point. It was then that I realized that everyone else had gone ahead of me; I dashed faster than ever to catch up to them.

I found them staring in awe at a small blue sphere. I made a wild guess and figured it was the Blue Orb. As I gazed on at it, I got the suspicious feeling that something was just waiting for me to mess up and destroy everything—as awkward a feeling that was.

"Okay Jirachi, do you think you can awaken him without passing out?" Meowth asked.

"Yes; I can grant any wish as long as I'm willing. I'd be more than happy of awakening my old master if it meant bringing an end to that horrid Groudon." Jirachi said with enthusiasm.

The genie then floated up to the Blue Orb and closed his eyes. After a few minutes, Jirachi started glowing, and a surprise third eye on his stomach opened up. Kinda cool, but also kinda gross.

With Jirachi's powers, the Blue Orb too began to glow, and eventually it shot out toward the ocean at such incredible speed that it was almost impossible to see. Eventually, once the Orb reached the ocean, it stopped in midair, and then plummeted straight into the depths.

After waiting a good hour, eventually something gigantic sprung right out of the ocean, and I witnessed probably one of the largest tidal wave crashes I've ever seen. When the destruction cleared, I noticed a large, blue whale creature with red and yellow markings all over it. It soon came to me that this must have been Kyogre, Lord of the Seas.

"Master!" Jirachi exclaimed as he quickly floated toward the ocean. Eventually, he reached the beach, and met with his old friend once again.

"Jirachi? It was _you_ who freed me?" Kyogre said, revealing several large rows of teeth that unsettled me greatly.

"Not just me, Master Kyogre!" Jirachi said with glee. "I had help from friends, over there on Mt. Pyre!" Now that he's brought us to Kyogre's attention, I had the sinking feeling we were about to get our hearts broken in some way.

We eventually made our way down to the bay, where we finally got to see Kyogre up close. Indeed, he was enormous; if he were a house, he could've fit fifty Grovyle, and maybe a Meowth or two.

"So, you are the mortals who have been helping Jirachi in the new world?" Kyogre inquired, and I was beginning to sense a bit of sorrow in Kyogre's voice.

"We are." Grovyle answered.

"Most of us here are Pokemon Police," Combusken explained. "Swellow, Meowth, and Seviper, however, are just tagging along on our quest to stop your old nemesis Groudon." At the very mention of Groudon's name, I noticed Kyogre tense up in anger.

"So my old enemy has finally resurfaced," Kyogre said with contempt in his eyes. "Tell me, who awakened him?"

"I believe you're familiar with Deoxys; am I right?" Eevee asked. Now Kyogre's contempt turned into straight-up malice. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Deoxys is a traitor to his kind: he alternated sides of the Great Legendary War, switching between Arceus, to Dialga, to Palkia, but he had always been loyal to Giratina, and used the knowledge he gained from all sides to try to destroy each other! Because of his actions, he was banished from Earth by Arceus himself!" Kyogre exploded, making it quite clear that he wasn't very happy with the departed alien.

"Well, would you be happy to hear that Deoxys is dead?" I asked, gaining Kyogre's interest. "I'll take _that_ as a yes."

"The point being, we need your help to stop Groudon, or else he'll reduce Hoenn into a barren wasteland." said Mudkip.

"You have my alliance; if it is to bring down my old enemy, then I will do most anything for you." I didn't know what Kyogre meant by "most anything", but I was absolutely thrilled that we were finally getting the upper hand in this fight.  
_

As later battles would prove, Groudon's forces were no match for Kyogre. Every time a Camerupt or Metang tried to attack us, Kyogre would eliminate them almost instantaneously with Sheer Cold or Hydro Pump. I guess this was what it was like to have a Legendary Pokemon as your ally and not your enemy.

It was around that point that I decided that perhaps trusting Kyogre wouldn't be such a great idea. I talked to Team Mega secretly, without Jirachi or the others listening in. I told them about my thoughts about Kyogre, and how I didn't think we could trust anybody who thought cursing your best friend was the best way to keep them safe from harm.

"So you honestly think that Kyogre's going to turn on us?" Grovyle asked. "Why would he bother siding with us in the first place if our common goal wasn't to defeat Groudon?"

"Well, I've been thinking about that: in my experience as an officer, I've seen a lot of cases of loyalty and betrayal," I began, that last part making me think of my relationship with Togetic. "The fact that Kyogre openly betrayed Jirachi near the end of the Great Legendary War to, according to Jirachi 'prevent him from falling into the wrong hands' doesn't sit very well with me."

The others looked like I was crazy, until Mudkip spoke up. "We get where you're coming from, but I find it a little hard to believe that that was done out of Kyogre's own selfishness." I couldn't believe such naïveté.

"Um, I seem to remember you guys objecting pretty seriously to the very thought of something like this back at Mt. Chimney," I reminded them. "What happened to _that_?"

"We've gotten around to actually getting to know Kyogre. He's saved our lives quite a few times recently," Grovyle said testily, which, honestly, I found hilarious coming from him. "Why haven't you?"

"Because I've also had experience with Legendary Pokemon before even coming to this region; or have you already forgotten about my little fight with Mewtwo a couple of years ago?" I protested. To be honest, I was getting pretty tired of these arguments with these guys.

"Believe us, Pikachu, NO ONE HAS FORGOTTEN YOUR BATTLE WITH MEWTWO!" Mudkip exclaimed. "But, perhaps this time, you're 'hunch', or whatever malarkey you use as an excuse for however you get your information, is wrong this time."

It was around this point where I was starting to lose patience with these guys. "I can't believe you guys are making the same mistake a novice would make: trust anything that strange Pokemon tell you!" I exclaimed, probably gaining the attention of someone else in the group.

That last remark, however, seemed to be what sent even Combusken over the edge. "We may be a little under-leveled for our talents, but one thing we are not is a group of novices," Combusken said with slight contempt in his voice. "We may not have the experience with Legendary Pokemon like you do, but we've got teamwork going for us."

"Oh really," I said, not realizing I was about to regret my next few sentences. "So would you consider Grovyle's dislike for your relationship with Eevee 'teamwork'?" That nearly sent Combusken into shock. "Or Mudkip, who's been fully capable of fighting on his own, but would rather let the two of you do the dirty work; is that 'teamwork' to you guys?"

After that, the team would never be the same way again. Nobody trusted anyone, and hardly anybody spoke to one another; well, nobody except for Combusken and Eevee, who were still trying to keep their relationship alive. Despite this massive falling out between the team, I had to give them credit for staying true to each other. If only…

Oh great, I'm letting the guilt get to me again. Anyway, after a long day like that one turned out to be, I needed some well-deserved sleep.

Unfortunately, that's when the worst vision ever came to me.

_"They are starting to lose their trust in each other!" Groudon laughed. "This is absolutely perfect!"_

_"But, sir," Scizor began. "They have awakened Kyogre. They are now on equal footing with your army." With this, Groudon began to laugh again, this time much more ferociously._

_"They may have the firepower, but so long as they can't use that against us instead of each other, then I think we can eradicate them in one fell swoop." Groudon, despite being a relatively terrible Pokemon, has proven to me that he is a skilled and potentially effective tactician; but then again, he was Giratina's general in the war, so there's that._

_"_Scizor, why don't you and Weavile be useful and lure them to your fort set up off the coast of Lilycove?_" Metagross asked, leaving Scizor speechless. The Bug/Steel-Type Pokemon conceded._

_"Yes, General Groudon. Weavile and I will attempt to eliminate the enemy at the Lilycove Bay Outpost." said Scizor._

_Once again, Groudon began to laugh, this time reaching hysteric levels, and I was then left with the most horrible sound stuck in my subconscious forever.  
__

**Wow. Intense stuff. And it continues into the next chapter-be warned, it's a roller-coaster.**

**Remember to review, and I'll see you guys later.**


	16. Chapter 16: Wrath of the Behemoth

**This chapter is the game-changer. You have been warned.**

**(Also, sorry for the late update. There was a power outage and I didn't get home until late at night).**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Taijiri and Game Freak. The main character is my OC.  
_**

There is a point one reaches when one loses all hope for success—Oh, I'm getting WAY too ahead of myself. Okay, so where did I leave off…

When I woke up, I alerted the group of our new objective, though some were not as sure of me as others were. As far as I could tell, I still had Combusken and Eevee's loyalties, but Mudkip and especially Grovyle, I thought, still had to work things out with themselves.

Nonetheless, we had Kyogre and Jirachi hooked almost immediately; Swellow was as supportive as ever; Meowth and Seviper seemed indifferent, but I could tell they were up for it. That was just about everybody needed for the job.

The sad thing was, I knew I was probably leading them into a trap. If that were the case, there'd be no possible way I could regain their trust; the closer I get to them, the closer they might come to learning my secret, and I couldn't stand the burden of having everyone depend on me for answers.

Ultimately, we caught a ride on Kyogre's back to the supposed Lilycove Outpost, and I finally got a chance to talk to Grovyle.

"Hey," I started off rather intelligently. "Look, I apologize for everything that's happened to us in the past day or two." If looks could kill, Grovyle would be staring at a corpse right now. "I understand that you're a little upset with me; believe me, I would be too. My point is—"

"I get what you're saying," Grovyle said in a hushed voice. "But your actions border on insubordination. I refuse to tolerate this kind of behavior from a _recruit_." That last word was filled with such contempt that I almost wanted to electrocute him myself.

"Excuse me, but Wigglytuff put _me_ in charge of this team: he told me himself that I was he was my direct superior on this mission," I retorted angrily. "If anyone is guilty of insubordination, it's _you._"

"Did it ever occur to you that, maybe, Wigglytuff told you all of this merely to humor you?" Grovyle asked, which fueled my anger even more.

"Everything I have right now I've worked extremely hard for: I have fought two world-ending threats and currently fighting a third; I have two years of experience under my belt; and I lost a lot of friends along the way. I may be new to the program, but I'm work just as hard as you. So before you go around calling me a _recruit_ and implying everything Wigglytuff has done for me was to _humor_ me, I would suggest that you take a good look at the ocean and start wondering why I haven't blasted you into the sea yet." At that point, I had given up all hope on making up with that jerk.

Eventually, Kyogre brought us to what looked like a giant refinery from a distance, but as we got closer, I noticed that it actually had weapons surrounding it on all sides; that's when the place started looking like a fortress to me.

"So this is Groudon's _Magnum Opus_, huh?" Meowth asked. "I'm not really impressed."

"Believe me: this fort is what gave me problems during the Great Legendary War," said Kyogre. "If it weren't for Rayquaza's cooperation toward the end of the war, I never would've been able to defeat Groudon before."

"So, you could never actually destroy this fort without Rayquaza's help?" Mudkip asked. "Then why exactly are _we_ here?"

"Because this time Rayquaza will not be of any help. In his absence, you eight are all the assistance Jirachi and I can receive."

"Fair enough." said Seviper.

As soon as that discussion was over, Kyogre stopped us a few yards from the entrance. He let us off at a port that we almost immediately commandeered from a group of Cacturn. Once they were dealt with, we took their IDs, which made it surprisingly easy to sneak in.

Of course, I couldn't expect us to go completely unnoticed.

"_Attention all units!_" I heard Weavile's voice say over the intercom. "_A group of intruders have snuck past defenses! All units on lookout at all times._" And of course as soon as Weavile was finished, the Cacturn guards all focused their attention on us. Perfect!

A fight soon broke out, just as expected: Combusken, being a Fire/Fighting-Type, practically destroyed the Grass/Dark-Type Cacturn guards; Swellow and Seviper also proved to be extremely helpful against these guys. The Cacturn kept attacking us with moves like Needle Arm, Sucker Punch, and s few even tried using Drain Punch on some of us; eventually, though, they were defeated, leaving just the two thugs in charge.

"Okay, we all know that both of these guys are weak to Fire, but only one of them is weak to Steel," I began. "Combusken, Eevee, Swellow, and I will try to find Scizor; the rest of you can go with Jirachi and take on Weavile."

"Sounds like a plan to me." said Jirachi.

For once, the entire group actually listened to me. Maybe there was hope for unity in this group after all.

Eventually, after finding our way through the twists and turns of the base, we found Scizor's office; but just before I could do anything, I had another vision.

_It looked like our friends had found Weavile, bit from the looks of their fight, they weren't having the best luck. In fact, it was quite the opposite._

_Weavile had already knocked out Meowth and Seviper, leaving just the others conscious. The problem was, Mudkip was looking pretty out of it, and Grovyle had a few of his leaves shredded. Did I mention that we'd only been separated for about fifteen minutes?_

_"How can we beat him?" Mudkip asked his allies, panting heavily. "There was no way he was this strong when we fought him in Deoxys's hideout."_

_"He must've gotten stronger somehow," Grovyle deduced. "After all, Jirachi, didn't you mention that Groudon was such a compelling general that his soldiers were supposed to be nigh unstoppable?"_

_"I don't think I ever said anything like that." Jirachi muttered._

_Jirachi fired Flash Cannon at Weavile, but the old jailor out sped it by practically five seconds; you heard me right: Weavile out sped a super effective move fired by a LEGENDARY POKEMON!_

_"I'm fast," Weavile said, and then proceeded to swipe at Jirachi with Night Slash. "I'm powerful," Weavile then pummeled Grovyle with a move later known as Acrobatics. "And I'm without mercy." At which point Weavile shot a devastating Ice Beam at Mudkip, freezing the little guy solid. Weavile then turned his attention to a still-standing Grovyle. "Looks like it's just you and me again."_

_Grovyle rushed at Weavile with Leaf Blade, and while he was lucky enough to actually land a hit on Weavile, the blades were so dull that it barely even left a scratch. Weavile then struck Grovyle with Night Slash, this time succeeding in severing the remaining leaves on Grovyle's right arm. Weavile held Grovyle up by the neck, and held his sharp claws just inches above his throat._

_"I've been waiting for this for quite a while." Weavile said, just before he was shot from behind. He turned around to see that it was Jirachi, who had recovered and got Weavile with Flash Cannon._

_The thing was, though, that Weavile took it surprisingly well. Then he began to laugh. "You fools really don't know how or when to quit." Weavile said, pointing his free claw at Jirachi. "Well now, I'll show you that you should've given up long ago." Weavile then shot one of the most menacing Shadow Balls I've ever seen in my life._

_But just before the attack hit its mark, the vision faded._

I was pulled back to reality by Combusken, who was apparently starting to lose himself in the excitement; completely unaware of what was happening to our friends. Then again, it may be for the better.

I opened the office door, but was then greeted with a punch to the face. I was sent flying, and almost fell unconscious. Lucky for me, I have an unusually hard skull and an apparent unrivaled determination that keeps me going, so I was still awake; unfortunately, that didn't stop my body from giving up on me, making me unable to move. Dang it!

"Hehehehehe!" I heard a terrifying laugh, which the villains this time seem to do a lot this time around. "I'm sorry; was my Bullet Punch too much for you?"

"This isn't a game, Scizor!" Combusken shouted. "Don't treat my friend's misery like one."

"Now who said I thought this was a game?" Scizor said rather slyly. "All I want is a worthy opponent, and as far as I can see, a little yellow _rat_ who can't even bother to tell his friends about his 'special powers' is nowhere even close to a worthy opponent." At that moment, I was pretty sure Combusken and Eevee were blown out of their minds.

"What do you mean, 'special powers'?" Combusken asked, glancing back at me in confusion. Big mistake on his part.

"DON'T TURN AWAY FROM ME WHILE I'M MONOLOGUING!" Scizor said, attacking Combusken with the most brutal Aerial Ace I've ever seen. Combusken was down almost instantly, and Eevee was left cowering in fear.

"You monster!" Eevee shouted. "Why would you do this?"

"As I mentioned earlier, I seek a worthy opponent; if your friend can't even handle a super effective move, then how is he even _remotely_ worthy of fighting me?" Scizor said, then proceeding to attack Combusken with an unusually powerful X-Scissor, smashing him into the wall.

I couldn't bear to watch this brutality any longer. I willed myself to get up, and attacked Scizor with the strongest move I had: Volt Tackle.

So of course as soon as I try to do something right, I mess up.

I didn't wait to charge the Volt Tackle, so it would've been a mild jolt than actually semi-lethal. I also missed, and slammed right into the wall; that just wore me out even more. Scizor just stood there, looking at me with a mix of pity and mild ecstasy on his metallic face. He sped on over to me, and Bullet Punched me again, and suddenly everything went black.

_Grovyle was lying unconscious on the floor, and Jirachi looked terrible. Weavile, on the other hand, looked just like he had when I left him; pretty much without a scratch. And he looked absolutely elated._

_"This was just too easy." Weavile said, ready to land the killing blow. It was then that a giant blast of water burst through the wall, hitting Weavile squarely in the face. The blast knocked him out instantly._

_Jirachi, curious about what could've hit Weavile, took a peak through the massive hole in the wall, and saw that Kyogre had just recently shot a Hydro Pump. I was at least satisfied._

_"Master, please help!" Jirachi called. "Meowth, Swellow, Seviper, and Grovyle are hurt, Mudkip's been frozen solid, and I don't know where the others have gone!"_

_After a few minutes of silence, Kyogre finally spoke._

_"I am having trouble finding them myself. My powers are having trouble linking with the Pikachu." Kyogre said grimly, bringing a troubled look to Jirachi's face. "I fear they may have fallen victim to the enemy."_

_As if on cue, the scene shifted to something else, before I saw myself watching Scizor again. I guessed I was still unconscious at that point._

_"As I said before, an untrustworthy rat is not worthy of being my opponent." Scizor said coldly._

_I watched as Eevee rather stupidly rushed to my side, giving Scizor another target. Scizor's expression changed from cold apathy to almost sadistic pleasure. I knew what he was considering, and I wasn't looking forward to it._

_"So, you wish to join your friend in the afterlife?" Scizor asked sadistically, extending his metal pincers. "If that were the case, I'd be happy to oblige."_

_In record time, Combusken finally snapped again. Combusken gathered all of the energy he could muster, and ran toward Scizor, all while glowing the way one does when a Pokemon evolves. He grew taller, his feathers reddened, and the feathers on his back extended to resemble hair. As Blaziken approached Scizor, his right leg caught on fire, and when Blaziken finally reached his target, the fire was white hot and ready for use._

_"BLAZE KICK!" Blaziken shouted as he kicked Scizor in his metallic abdomen with his fiery leg; the impact was so powerful, Scizor was sent flying through three rooms, ultimately colliding with one of the generators keeping this fortress afloat._

Finally, I regained consciousness, but the next thing I remember was holding onto Blaziken alongside Eevee as the former jumped out of a window, onto a cannon, and immediately started gaining higher ground. As we approached the very peak of the fortress, I noticed Kyogre carrying our other friends on his back.

"Blaziken," I said, getting his attention as we jumped on another large cannon. "I see Kyogre down there; try landing on him." Just as I said, Blaziken leapt out toward Kyogre, and landed squarely on his back.

I looked back at Groudon's fortress, and felt kind of proud of myself for, albeit indirectly, brought about its end. At that point I knew that we could win.

And then everything just went straight to hell in a hand basket.

As we quickly approached Lilycove City, there was a massive earthquake, and we were all shaken off of the Tsunami Whale. I watched in horror as more of the water evaporated, meaning only one thing—

"Did you honestly think I didn't see this coming?" Groudon asked rhetorically, gaining both my attention and loathing. "I wasn't Giratina's head general for nothing! I planned this attack from the beginning: the Cacturn faked their defeat and purposefully let you obtain their IDs; Weavile and Scizor weakened you, but letting you inflate your egos by letting you beat them and destroy the fortress." As Groudon continued speaking, the earthquake became more powerful, and as he approached us, more of the ocean receded. "And now I have the opportunity to wipe you all out, one by one."

Kyogre, despite the lack of water, levitated in the air, and blasted Groudon with Hydro Pump. Unfortunately for him, Kyogre was too far away from the target, and the Hydro Pump evaporated mere inches away from Groudon's face.

"That's cute." That was the last sentence Groudon spoke before he caused the dried up reef to open up wide enough to swallow Kyogre. Groudon dashed up to Kyogre surprisingly quickly, and Hammer Armed Kyogre into the Fissure, which slowly closed up again. The rest of us watched in pure horror as our last hope for winning this battle died in front of our own eyes.

"I'm granting the rest of you mercy now, but the next time I decide I'll eliminate you all, _you better be sure I'll keep to my word_." Groudon said as he and the living and breathing Scizor and Weavile left us to die in the middle of a dried up ocean.

Now what was I saying before? Oh right— there is a point one reaches when one loses all hope for success, and me and my friends had just reached that point in the most painful and traumatic way possible.  
_

**I wasn't kidding when I said this was the game-changer.**

**Remember to review, and I'll see you guys later.**


	17. Chapter 17: Begin Training

**Sorry if this is a little late than usual, but I'm currently watching a stream of Nintendo's E3 Treehouse. Good stuff is coming, my friends...**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Taijiri and Game Freak. The main character is my OC.  
_**

The last few days have been source of serious stress: we've only got two days left before Jirachi goes to sleep again for another thousand years; the entire team is slowly but surely falling apart; Groudon has just destroyed our last hope to stop him; and I have absolutely no idea what to do now.

I've made the stupid decision to make it known that I'm in charge of the group, that I'm the one they need to turn to when we hit a bump in the road, that I have the answer to anything. This time I'm fighting an enemy that knows every move I make, that I'm not a normal Pokemon, that probably knows right now that I'm stressed out of my mind; this time I'm the one who needs to turn to somebody.

Interestingly enough, later that day we got a visitor.

"Young mortals, I know that my actions in the past have left a bad impression on you," a no longer mind-controlled Rayquaza said to us once we had regrouped in what looked like the remains of Sootopolis City. "But if you have any chance of fighting and defeating Groudon, then you need to train long and hard; what with me being among the most powerful Pokemon native to Hoenn, I may be able to help you."

In case it wasn't made obvious, the rest of Team Mega wasn't very trusting of Rayquaza, even though, both cosmetically and in mannerisms, he is much different than the last they saw him; Swellow, Meowth, and Seviper, on the other hand, didn't have a clue what was going on.

"With all due respect, Rayquaza, my friends don't really know if they can really trust anyone after you tried to get us killed several times." I told Rayquaza, who seemed to be understanding the situation

"I figured this would happen. Well, it seems that some of you are needing the initiative to continue fighting. I understand that Kyogre's loss must have been very trying of all of you, you especially, Jirachi," Rayquaza said, unintentionally striking a nerve in Jirachi, but if the genie's feelings were hurt in any way, he did a really good job of hiding it. "But the point still stands that you need to be prepared for a great battle: Groudon is making his move by the end of the week, and when that happens he will attempt to dry up all water, soil, and any other source of water and/or moisture in Hoenn."

Everyone fell silent after that. For these guys, losing Kyogre was a real heartbreaker; now they're almost being pressured to stop the world's most effective General by someone who tried to kill them all; I was pretty much willing to get all the help I could get to stop this enemy.

"Okay, you can train these guys." I ultimately told Rayquaza. Just try to guess how the others reacted.

"Wait a second!" Grovyle protested. "Why should we be doing anything you two say?" Grovyle looked at me and Rayquaza like we were some random enemy. "After all, Rayquaza tried to kill us, and Pikachu led us into a trap that cost us Kyogre! These two can't be trusted!"

Everyone kept quiet: even Meowth, who I was sure would've had a few things to say about me had he been given the chance. Eventually, it was Eevee who finally spoke up.

"I've been with this group since Pikachu first arrived in Hoenn. Since then, I made a friend out of him, followed his every order, and trusted him as a leader. When Torchic was captured, I listened to Pikachu the entire way. Even when he began to make it clear that he had doubts about trusting some of us, I was still loyal to him. Even with all of these horrible things that have happened around me, and at least half of you have put Pikachu on the spot for what you think is treachery, I'm still loyal to him. I will do whatever he says, because no matter what Grovyle says, he's still my leader." I almost broke into tears at that speech; Mudkip wasn't so conservative about his emotions.

"That was absolutely beautiful!" Mudkip cried. "Pikachu, I'm all in!"

"If Eevee's in, I'm in too." Blaziken said; having the biggest and most powerful guy in the group on your side really, really helps, because pretty soon Meowth and Seviper were agreeing with me too.

"His cause is noble; I agree full heartedly." said Swellow. Grovyle was unanimously outvoted now.

Grovyle glared at all of us individually, probably thinking along the lines that we were all crazy for trusting me. Eventually, though, he realized he wasn't going to win this, and ultimately caved. "We're all going to die anyway."

So that was it: Rayquaza was going to train us.  
_

Rayquaza had taken us to train in a special facility in the remains of Sootopolis City. Surprisingly enough, the training only lasted the rest of the day. In fact, Rayquaza was so effective, that Grovyle actually realized that he was a little too quick to judge Rayquaza, particularly when he evolved into Sceptile…let's just say the main cosmetic changes were: he grew taller, gained a little weight, and his leaves left his head and forearms and went _straight_ to his tail.

But Grovyle wasn't the only one of us to evolve: Mudkip of all Pokemon actually proved himself able to evolve into Marshtomp…again, the major changes were that he could stand on his hind legs now and he gained the Ground-Type in addition to his Water-Type.

The most interesting evolution of the bunch was actually Eevee's; this one was actually so interesting that I'm actually going to tell the tale.

_As it turned out, we were not the only pupils Rayquaza was training for the upcoming battle: there were the Ninjask and Aggron we met at the beginning of the week, some stray Camerupt and Cacturn that had rebelled against Groudon, a small fleet of Altaria that were practicing Draco Meteor. The most intriguing of the bunch, however, was a lone Frosslass. That was when I realized something._

_"I think we've met that Frosslass before." I said aloud, gaining the others' attention._

_"Yes, that is the very same Frosslass that Deoxys had captured before her husband was killed." said Rayquaza. He just _had_ to remind me._

_Rayquaza called for a meeting, and introduced us to his other pupils; some of them, namely Frosslass, were not very thrilled at our arrival. That being said, it may have been because we were partially responsible for her husband's death._

_Later that day, after the two evolutions, Rayquaza had decided that most of us were ready for battle; the sole exception being Eevee, who hadn't had to fight much in this adventure. That was when Rayquaza decided that she had to battle someone in the group; ultimately, it was Frosslass who volunteered in the end._

_"Okay ladies, I want a good, clean fight; unfortunately, we are all familiar with how 'chick fights' tend to turn out, so it seems my wants are irrelevant," said Cacturn, the "referee". "Nonetheless, let's try to keep this fight family friendly, okay? Begin!"_

_With that, Frosslass immediately shot an Ice Beam at Eevee, but narrowly missed (though to be honest, I think that may have just been a warning shot). Eevee tried attacking Frosslass with Quick Attack, but just passed right through her, with Frosslass being part Ghost-Type. Frosslass then shot another Ice Beam at Eevee, this time hitting her in the small of her back. Eevee was down, but Frosslass didn't bother to gloat._

_"C'mon, Eevee!" Blaziken cheered. "You can beat her!" I wasn't entirely sure Blaziken fully understood the gravity of the situation at the moment._

_Eventually, Eevee decided to try to Bite Frosslass; despite it being a super effective move, it didn't look like it did much. That being said, Frosslass may have been putting up a facade for the audience; why, I didn't know yet._

_Frosslass, rather stupidly, shot several Shadow Balls at Eevee: they all hit her, but since Eevee was Normal-Type, she was unaffected. A couple of the Shadow Balls, however, Eevee was able to direct back at Frosslass, which gradually weakened the latter. Soon, it all came down to the wire; where Frosslass began to conjure up the one thing Rayquaza himself feared._

_"Prepare to be frozen solid in my ice-cold Blizzard." Frosslass muttered under her breath (I had to use my powers to hear this; it was quite loud in that little room). Frosslass then unleashed probably the most fearsome ice storm I've ever seen, and it was all focused on Eevee._

_The massive cloud of ice and hail quickly surrounded Eevee, completely engulfing her the sheer cold of a genuine blizzard. Let's just say that Blaziken didn't take too kindly to this turn of events._

_"LET ME IN THERE! LET ME AT HER!" Blaziken shouted, pounding on the surprisingly thick glass window, and Sceptile and a Cacturn literally had to hold him back from going berserk. Luckily, that didn't last as long as it could have._

_As we waited, we noticed that the giant block of ice that was once Eevee began to crack, eventually breaking apart to reveal a completely different Pokemon: This Pokemon was light blue, with a crystalline complexion and floppy, icy ears; her very presence, added to Frosslass's normal body temperature, started to create frost on the window. It took me an entire minute to process that this was an Eeveelution; in fact, it was one of the most powerful._

_"Wha?" Frosslass muttered, completely dumbfounded. "How can you evolve into Glaceon without an Ice Rock?"_

_"Your Blizzard served the purpose of creating a frozen environment required for this particular evolution." Glaceon said in such an articulated fashion that I would've complimented her new-found intelligence, only Blaziken was standing literally right next to me._

_Glaceon then dashed at Frosslass, using Bite again, this time doing much more noticeable damage this time around. Frosslass and Glaceon glared at each other like they were about to murder each other, until the Cacturn declared the match a draw. Apparently, Rayquaza had seen everything he wanted to see._

Now, we were waiting on Rayquaza to decide what move to make.

"As we have all witnessed, Groudon is a devious tactician," Rayquaza began. "His defeat essentially marked the end of the Great Legendary War; unfortunately, now he has upped his game. The loss of his most prized fortress was nothing to him; so long as he's causing Droughts wherever he goes, he can dehydrate his enemies as easily as eating a Rare Candy."

"Which is why we have to make a move on him before he makes a move on us." I stated, which gained me a few worried looks from the others. "We have discussed this before; the best way to stop Groudon is to send him back to where he belongs: inside the Red Orb."

"The problem is that Groudon's field of power is an inversion of the norm," Sceptile explained. "Mt. Chimney is the source of his power, and is thus where he is strongest. The big difference is that, since Groudon is normally a Ground-Type Pokemon, but gets most of his Fire-Type powers from the volcano, and needs to recharge frequently; thus it is also where he's weakest."

With all of this information, it was made obvious what the plan was: confront Groudon on his own turf, and find a way to bring him down there. Unfortunately, the only way to send him back was—

"We'll need Jirachi to put Groudon in his place—for good." Blaziken said with sadness. Aside from me and Glaceon, Jirachi was his closest friend out of the group; putting him in mortal danger was probably a very hard concept for him to process. Once again, I felt guilty for putting these people in this position.

Nothing else needed to be said; this was the final battle, this is what needed to be done. We were going to stop Groudon tomorrow, or die trying—hopefully we can get out of this without any major tragedies.  
_

**There may or may not be some foreshadowing in that last sentence. I'll let you make of that what you will.**

**Remember to review, and I'll see you guys later.**


	18. Chapter 18: Prepare for Battle

**This chapter may be a little sorter than what you're used to by now, and if so I apologize. Also, sorry for the semi-late update; I was forced into a visitation, and it took up a lot of my evening.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Taijiri and Game Freak. The main character is my OC.  
_**

The night before we left for battle, I noticed Blaziken sitting outside on a balcony, looking rather depressed; I never liked it when the big, affectionate guys got sad. Out of my own curiosity, I decided to check to see what was bugging him.

"So," I began. "What's got your feathers ruffled?" I really wished I hadn't used a bird pun to start a conversation with him.

"Well, have you ever hit a bump in any of your past relationships?" Blaziken asked.

"Okay, I'm just going to end this once and for all—I've only ever had the one girlfriend; that whole ordeal with Clefairy was _not_ my fault!" I exclaimed. I swear, that mess was going to haunt me for the rest of my life. "I'm sorry, please continue."

"Well, I fear that my relationship with Eevee, or Glaceon, is in jeopardy," Blaziken stated. "We are of opposite types now, and I'm afraid that I might—"

"Hurt her?" I interrupted, knowing where he was coming from. "Believe me, I've been worried about getting a lot of people hurt throughout this entire adventure." I told him. "Glalie, Kyogre, and quite possibly Jirachi; all of these Pokemon have or will pay the price because of my own actions."

"No, Pikachu!" Blaziken exclaimed. "None of what's happened in the past week has been your fault."

"Maybe not entirely, but I've had a part in them."

"Pikachu, buddy, you can't blame yourself for everything that happens to this group!" Blaziken persisted, but still failed to cheer me up. "No matter what you may keep telling yourself, you're not responsible for everyone's well-being."

"Blaziken, I don't know if you understand. I came to this region with Wigglytuff so that you guys could help us find information about Giratina. When he disappeared, I felt like I had to take charge; look where that's gotten us."

Blaziken looked at me with such pity that I almost mistook it for irritation. "You've never really had to be a leader before, have you?" The question literally pierced through my entire being, making me realize the difference this time around.

"No. Normally I'm just the guy who gets stuck listening to whomever is just slightly higher in rank than I am. When I came here with Wigglytuff, it never really occurred to me that he was my direct superior until he disappeared. After that, I assumed the leader position." The more I went on, the more I began to think. "I don't really belong in the leader position just yet," I turned to face Blaziken. "But it seems you do."

Now it was Blaziken's turn to me surprised. "What? Why me?"

"You have proven that you know more about teamwork and being a leader than both me and Sceptile. I would think you'd be fit for the position than either of us. Not only that, but I hear females are highly attracted to leaders." That last part seemed to get his spirits up, but then we were brought back to the original topic.

"Do you really think a Fire-Type and an Ice-Type could be happy together?" Blaziken asked me; now I finally understood his concern, and I actually had an answer to this one.

"Well, I have a friend back in Kanto, a Charizard, who's currently dating a really nice Girafarig. The two can't even normally have children together, but they're happy. Does that answer your question?" That got us both laughing, which was not something I expected to happen.

"Yeah, I think that does." Blaziken finally said when he could actually keep a straight face. The big chicken then left me on the balcony and, out of my own curiosity, I decided to investigate.  
_

Call me nosey, but when there's a possibility that both parties may very well have less than twenty-four hours to live, you have to wonder exactly what the local couple plans to do in the meantime. I very quickly found my answer when I noticed that the door to Glaceon's room was locked, and I heard some…interesting sounds omitting from the inside. I just decided that I'd had enough curiosity for the night, and left for my own room.

That was when another vision came to me.

_I heard a familiar hysterical laugh, and a green-and-white figure came into focus. It took me a while to realize that this was Gallade; finally a thug I hadn't seen enough to hate their guts. But this time the setting was a little different: it looked to me like they were back at Mt. Chimney, which I found both odd and worrying._

_"__Gallade, I do hope you've regained your sanity." Groudon said to his semi-fallen soldier._

_"__GENERAL GROUDON! I'M SANER THAN ANYONE HERE! I'VE ALWAYS BEEN SANE! DON'T LISTEN TO THOSE FOOLS! I'M NOT CRAZY!" Gallade shouted in rage and hysteria. "GIVE ME A TARGET, AND BRING THEM MORE PAIN THAN THEY'VE EVER EXPERIENCED IN THEIR SOON-TO-BE-SHORT LIVES!"_

_"__Now that you mention it, I have reports from Metagross that we are about to face an enemy more powerful and plentiful than anything you've faced before; one of them in particular seeks vengeance on us for Kyogre's death." The more Groudon spoke, the crazier Gallade seemed to become: this makes me wonder what could've driven Gallade over the deep end._

_"__C'MON, GENERAL GROUDON! LET ME AT THEM! I'LL DESTROY THEM EASILY FOR YOU!" Gallade continued to scream. This brought an evil grin to Groudon's face._

_At that moment, Groudon gave a tremendous roar that I swear I could hear all the way from where I was sleeping. When the noise died down, an entire battalion of Camerupt, Cacturn, Metang, Vibrava, and Slaking—all lined up in rows of twenty, just as Groudon likes—gathered around Groudon's throne at the base of Mt. Chimney. It was a sight that terrified me to my very core._

_"__Rayquaza has made the mistake of crossing me," Groudon said as his army slowly began to form a massive wall around the mountain. "He will soon learn that I am not to be trifled with. Giratina shall rise again, and so help me Arceus I WILL BRING ABOUT HIS SECOND COMING!" Groudon let out another roar, this time causing a small eruption as the vision faded._

I now had a reason to truly fear Groudon. He had an army much larger in numbers than ours. In addition to that, he had all of his lieutenants commanding the army of extremely powerful Pokemon. Under normal circumstances, I'd be terrified…but this time, I knew I'd be ready. There was no way that I was going to lose my cool now; I had to win the upcoming battle, to not only prove that I can outwit the greatest general in the Pokemon World, but also to prove to myself that I can overcome any foe, no matter how devious or tactical.

Tomorrow, I was going to prove myself worthy of being a leader.  
_

**The final battle approaches...eventually.**

**Remember to review, and I'll see you guys later.**


End file.
